Jurassic World: Forced Evolution
by Baron vanDragon
Summary: The Hunters of Artemis are on the trail of something. Something that will shake the world. As always I own nothing but the story idea
1. Chapter 1 A Beast Unknown

C1: A Beast Unknown:

xxx New York xxx

They moved swift and silent through the dense forest cover. No words were spoken, none were needed. This group had spent years, some decades or even centuries together. they were a unit, a team, a family. They were the Hunters of Artemis. A group of young women in eternal servitude to the Goddess of the Hunt. Women that had been abused by their families, some treated even worse by the male population.

But none of their pasts mattered at this moment. Right now they were tracking. For the past few weeks something had been had hunting the deer in the area heavily. Roughly one or even two deer a day was being killed. But what truly drew the hunters to try and find the killer, was the fact that they only ever found pieces of the deer. Never a body or bones. Something was eating the deer most whole.

As they appraoched the next clearing they could hear them. The sound of the flies. They all stop and look around for the source. A shout from one with red hair drew the leader's attention. A brunette with a long ponytail approached the girl that shouted. Said girl pointed up to a branch a few trees over. But it wasn't a piece of deer this time. As the moonlight revealed it was a bear arm and paw. Speared onto a branch.

The two girls quickly covered there faces as the wind changed slightly. They were force tocatch the smell of the fly encrusted decaying flesh. That bear paw was the only piece of the animal they found. The girl with the long brown ponytail sighed in frustration. Just what where they hunting that could rip animals apart? Why couldn't they find any clues to it besides where it had already been? Day or night, it didn't seem to matter. They never seem to get any closer to their mystery targert. Two thousand years of hunting experiance and not once had she ever encountered a creature like this.

"Hunters, it seems are target is still ahead of us. For now we shall stop and rest. Prehaps when daybreak comes and our Lady rejoins us, we will once again make ground on this beast. Make camp and burn that bear paw!" At her words the girls instantly started getting to work. A campfire was quickly made to provide some extra light and burn the remains of the bear. Tents were assembled. First night watchers were picked. And a light dinner was being prepared.

"Zoe, we've been after this... thing for weeks," The red headed girl from earlier stated from behind the supposed leader of these girls ,"Are we at least getting closer to it?"

"I don't honestly know Phoebe," the now named Zoe replied. "This animal seems to be fully adapted to hunt and kill. Then leave as little as possible in its wake. Not even bones are left behind. The number of beasts who eat like that are very low." Zoe sighed as she rubbed her temples.

Phoebe nodded as she followed her leader, "What about Echidna? could she have created some new monster?" Phoebe grabbed the tent flap for Zoe as they walked inside it.

Zoe shook her head at her friend's question. "Highly doubtful. Most of her... 'children', view it as beneath them to feast on animals."

The red head went silent with a small nod as the two of them sat down to look over the map of the area. The hope was that they could keep on its trail. By plotting where it had been they had been able to most track where it would next hunt.

"Any luck tonight Zoe, Phoebe?" A new voice sounded that surprised both of the young teen looking girls. The surprised looked continue when they saw who it was. While she was wearing the same silverish-grey hunter outfit and dark purple cloak with hood. Her shoulder length auburn hair and bright silver eyes indentified her as only one person. Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt, Moon, Maidens, etc. Despite her godly status she was never one to flaunt her postion. Unless it was disgusting males of course.

The two girls quickly bowed as Zoe spoke, "Apologies milday. But we seem to be no closer to finding this beast. We did find another kill. This time, a black bear was the prey this time. Only a single paw was found. It seemed to be ripped off just like the deer."

Artemis nodded at her oldest hunter. While her voice was silent, her mind was racing with all of the clues they had found over the past couple of weeks of hunting. First, this animal was fast as it always seem to be ahead of them, or at least out of their area. Second, it was powerful, for an animal. To overpower a bear enough to rip it apart was no small feat. This would also make the animal very cunning. She also suspected the animal in question was fairly large. Secretly should hoped the animal could be tamed. It would be a worthy addition to the hunt.

Her musings were broken when a girl outside shouted for Phoebe or Zoe. They claimed to have found something. Phoebe quickly ran out of the tent as Zoe continued to plot where the beast would next hunt. All in hopes of catching this elusive creature. A few moments later Phoebe rushes back into the tent carry something wrapped in a Hunter's cloak. Artemis quickly nodded and the red head opened the cloak. It revealed a large bloody tooth. It was roughly the size of a banana. Artemis was speechless as she slowly picked it up. It had heft to it, dense. It was thick, heavy impact. There were no serations, very blunt teeth, bone crusher.

"Fascinating, I've never seen a bone crushing tooth so large, Not even the biggest crocodiles that I have hunted had teeth this big." Artemis' eyes seemed to gleem with delight as she examined the tooth. For whatever beast could produce banana like teeth. Was sure to get her ichor flowing like nothing in the past millennium. But, in light of all this, new questions were brought to the forefront. With teeth this large the animal had to be massive. How had it never been seen before? Why hadn't it attacked any humans? Just what in Hades where they tracking?

"Milady," Zoe stated, "Do you have any idea what that tooth could belong to?" While she wouldn't show it. Zoe was slightly nervous about this hunt now. If they were indeed hunting the owner of that tooth, many of Hunt Sisters could die if the animal was hyper aggresive.

Artemis sighed as she took the tooth and dismissed Phoebe to lead a small group to search for more clues or signs. "I'm afraid not Zoe. This tooth doesn't look like anything I've ever seen before. While The Hunt rests tonight, I will have to go visit Athena and see is she can give any insight as to what are query is. Continue to track this animal in the morning and I shall return once I have Athena's aid. But, do not engage if you find it. Maintain a safe distance and observe. Only fight if it's about to attack female humans or demi-gods."

Zoe nodded as she now had her orders. She stood from her seat to tell the rest to prepare for bed soon and that they would be getting an early start in the morning. A quick flash of golden light signalled that Artemis had left. Returning to Olympus to see the Goddess of Wisdom and her ever growing library.


	2. Chapter 2 Never Ending Madness

C2: Never Ending Madness:

xxx Mount Olympus, Temple of Athena xxx

In a flash of golden light Artemis appeared outside of her half-sister's temple since appearing in another's home uninvented was rude. Artemis liked Athena. Their pesonalities were very similar in taking matters seriously and avoiding being seduced by men for sexual purposes. Though Athena was capable of producing 'brain' children with smart men that struck her fancy. After a quick stash of the rewrapped tooth into her pocket the auburn haired woman walked up the olive tree doors of Athen's temple and knocked.

After a few moments of waiting the doors creaked open revealing the grand library the Goddess of Wisdom housed. Every time humanity learned something either a new chapter to an existing book or a new book all together was written. So while the temple looked normal on the outside. On the inside it was vast. So vast that no one but Athena herself was allowed to roam the halls, lest they get lost.

As she continued forward Artemis soon spotted the large libarian style desk Athena used to receive people. Sitting at the desk was a woman with long raven color hair. Her ghostly gray eyes scrolling over the page she was reading. Noticing the Hunter Supreme approaching her desk, Athena bookmarked the page and gently closed the book with great care. Nothing would ever be ruined in her library/ home.

"Artemis, I wasn't expecting you today. Last I heard you and your girls were hunting something in the New England area of the country." Her stoic voice silently echoed off the bookselfs.

Artemis nodded as she took one of the chairs across some the most knowledgeable person in the world, "That is the case, but we have hit a small snag. One of the girls found a tooth but I can't identify it." Reaching into her pocket, Artemis removed the bloody cloth wrapped tooth before setting it in front of a stunned Athena. "And I was hoping you could help in figuring out what it is I am hunting."

Athena sat in silence for a moment as her mind seemed to overload at the sound of what she just heard. Artemis had hunted every animal and beast that nature, Echinda and The Underworld had ever produced. But yet, in this wrapping was something that she couldn't identify? Athena was practically drooling at this unknown as she reached for the object. Slowly unwrapping the cloth she found the massive tooth and her eyes instantly widened. Yes, she knew what kind of tooth this looked like. And it somewhat scared her. "The Hunters, found this? In New York?" Seeing Artemis slowly nod as she caught the worry in the ravenette's voice Athena let out a long sigh. "This is so not good. Defiantly not good."

"So you know what I am hunting? What can you tell me?" Was what Artemis asked.

Athena nodded as she held out her hand. Summoning a thick book with the name 'InGen' on the front. Opening the book she began to explain the tooth. Images appearing from her book as she read, "In the early 1980s a genectics doctor named John Hammond came up with a crazy but brilliant idea. Recreating and cloning extinct animals from the DNA found in certain fossils and ambers. With the help of Dr. Sorkin and Dr. Wu they set out to accomplish this feat. By 1985 Hammond had enough investors to start a large corperation. International Genetic Technologies Inc. or InGen for short. Their goal was straight forward. Clone animals that no longer exist. And in 1986 on the island of Isla Sorna, they succeeded with their first dinosaur, a Triceratops."

Artemis was seething as she heard this. These... men and a woman had dared and even worse, accomplished to create life from death. This was such a rape of the natural order she had half a mind to turn The Hunt around and hunt these 3 humans for this blatent crime against nature. But first, she had to figure out where all this was going. She took a few deep breaths to calm down and keep listening. Summoning a glass of water for her and Athena as Athena read more.

Athena could feel Artemis ' rising anger but continued her explaination behind the tooth. "In 1988 Hammond used the vast wealth from his investors to lease a second island from the Costa Rica goverment, Isla Nublar. The goal was to show these revived animals and plants to the people of the world. Everything was going to plan until 1993. BioSyn, a rival company, had manage to bribe a greedy son of Hermes named Dennis Nedry. His goal was to steal the embyros and deliver them to a contact on the main land."

"His plan was to cause a security reset so he could get access the items in question. But in doing so it also caused several electrified fences to go down as well. The timing couldn't have been worse as a test tour was inspecting the park for safety of the public. With the fences down the dinosaurs started to break out. A few humans and even Nedry himself falling victim to one of the predators that he had unknowingly released. The park was abandoned and destroyed by a hurricane that cropped up the last time Barnucle Beard and Father got into an arguement. Dr. Sorkin also perished on that island in the same year."

Athena paused from her explaination as she flipped through some unneeded information about the company's history. Mean while Artemis was staring at the tooth once more. Her mind was spilt in have. The first thought was this could be a T-Rex tooth. She knew some dinosaur knowledge from a few of her hunters were interested in the animals and would often talk about them amongst themselves. The idea that she could be hunting the strongest set of jaws to walk on two legs almost made her as giddy as a school girl.

On the other hand, she was still rightly furious that humans had cloned the dead. The amount of disrespect to Hades' realm was so great. That while she usually defended women, she hoped that when Hades judged her. That she was sent to the punishment fields for doing something so disrepectful. And she still had half a mind to hunt the two men like pigs.

After a few more moments of page flipping Athena stopped and began speaking, "In 1997 the board and Hammond's own nephew, Peter Ludlow, removed Hammond as CEO as InGen. It seems after the park failure Hammond realised that Isla Sorna needed to be left alone. So for four years he denied his company at any attempt to poach the two islands and bring them to an amphitheater in San Deigo. Once his uncle was removed Ludlow proceeded to do just that. The project ended in disaster with the death of Ludlow himself and a few dozen others. Afterwards Hammond's health quickly fell out of favor and he himself also passed away. The company was purchased by Masrani Global Corporation. Once more the goal was to turn Isla Nublar into a park. And in 2005 Jurrasic World opened its doors and has been open ever since."

Artemis slammed her hands into the desk, "Why have we allowed this place to exist? It's a complete afront to the laws of nature! That island should be sunk bellow the waves and the remaining lead offender sent to tarturus!" She had made her decision. The still living Dr. Wu would not be living much longer. This pig of a man was going to die. Prehaps she would turn him into a deer and let this mystery dino eat it while she watched.

Athena shook her head at her sister's outburst and distracted her, "Unfortunatly, something like that would fall into the area of Pan's jugdement. Who while was already missing by then. Even if he was around he would be to busy chasing women to due anything like punish humans. Despite the wisdom he carries." Athena flipped to the last few pages. Her eyes instantly widened before her temple began to shake as her own fury now reached a boiling point. She quickly grabbed the tooth that had been resting on the cloth. Finding some of the blood on the tooth root was still wet she used her powers to suddenly start breaking down the DNA. When it looked like Artemis was going to ask a question Athena answered, "Last year in 2012, the company green lighted the making of a new dinosaur. One of their own creation. Dr. Wu was approached a short time later in secret by a military contractor to weaponize this new animal. He agreed to it..."

Before Artemis' rage could peak any higher the DNA trace from the tooth had start to come up. It was what Athena feared. this wasn't a normal animal. This was mankind's new frankenstein. And it was on the mainland. Dozens of animals seemed to have been broken down to create this one new beast. Not all of them were dinosaurs either. A fair amount od modern species had also been mixed in. As the list broke 20 different animals and kept climbing both godly women where now fuming. While they not angry at the beast, for it had no control over itself. They were pissed at its creators. Just before anymore words could be spoken a rainbow appeared between them. It was a message for one of them as Iris used the rainbows as a sort of visual phone call.

It didn't take long for the image of Zoe Nightshade to appear before the two goddess. Her head slightly bowed in respect to them, "I apologize Lady Artemis and Lady Athena, but we have found a hot trail. The animal suddenly changed course towards that camp. We also caught the scent of The Bull on the wind. We believe that The Bull is hunting someone while unknowingly being hunted itself by our target. How do you want us to proceed?"

Both Athena and Artemis looked at each other as silent questions were asked between the two. Athena nodded as she stood up and summoned her trusted spear and sheild to prepare for battle. Artemis turned back to Zoe, "As much as you and the girls loathe that place I need you to get The Hunt to Camp Half-Blood and warn Chiron. We are the only ones with any idea of what is headed their way. Your mission Zoe is the defence of those at the Camp and to keep an eye out for whatever The Bull is tracking. A lot of things have come to light about we were hunting. Athena and I have decided it's best if we face it rather then risk all of your lives as we now need this animal captured alive."

Normally Zoe and The Hunt would have protested this. But, seeing the serious look on her leader's face and Athena readying for battle, she knew that this was much bigger then all their pride. Something potentially earth shaking was going to happen if Artemis declared this hunt over and a battle was on the way. With a quick nod of acceptence the call ended leaving the two goddesses alone once more. In a flash of gold they were both gone from the temple.

They had a battlefield to prepare. And prehaps an innocent to save.


	3. Chapter 3 A Crazy 3 Way Hunt

C3: A Crazy 3 Way Hunt:

xxx Camp Half-Blood xxx

Terrific, a storm was raging over head from a new arguement between Zues and Poseidon. The arguement was over a theft of Zues' master bolt. His symbol of power and authority. Even though he had no evidence of his brother comitting the theft. The Sea God was still blamed. But at the moment that didn't matter to the two Goddess as they stood in the murky dark rain. It had been 12 hours and now they were ready.

A few animals that Artemis had do some scouting for them reported that a car was driving its way here at a very fast pace. A mortal mother was driving a Demi-god male teenager and a satyr here. Probably to get her child to safety. The Demi-god seemed clueless, typical male, and the satyr was the one named Grover. He was a huge fan boy of hers, more so then most nature spirits. He was also one of the few satyrs that thought with the head on his shoulders, so he was okay, for a male.

Following close behind was The Bull. The Minotaur, a giant two legged cow with no personality. Her animal scouts also reported a few harpies flying overhead as the cow prepared to charge the car at the next turn. But those were not her or Athena's target either. No it was the last report she got from a few birds before the winds really started to pick up. Pursueing the Beasts of Hades was something else. Something that could bend the tree tops as it moved. Only it wasn't naturally made. This was something new, an animal made by mortals. This is why they were here in the rain. Being made by mortal hands they didn't know if the barrier would protect the camp from it. And while they didn't wait and see what all has gone into its creation. The word on the wind was it was big, it was powerful, and it seemed to be hungry for cow man.

Lighting flashed overhead revealing Artemis' position in a tree branch overlooking Athena who stood at the ready. Her spear and sheild in her hands. Armor covering her body, and a light smirk on her face. It had been years since her last battle and she was secretly enjoying the suspense of waiting for this unknown foe. The sounds of a crash in the distnce warned them that the party had been started. At the sound of the Mino's bellowing roar Artemis drew an arrow. Silently she drew it back. Aiming over the tree line, she fired. Following her namesake her aim was true as she struck the lead harpy in the wing. The flying terror screached as it dropped to the ground in the nearby trees. Artemis completed the first step of the plan, live bait. If the mortal creation behaved like an animal, then the screaming wails of the wounded harpy wound draw it like moths to a flame.

Soon after the hunted trio burst through the tree line. They quickly ran past were Athena and Artemis stationed themselves. Unaware of how close they were due to their state of panic. Knowing that the mother couldn't enter the camp Artemis had left instructions to The Hunt to protect her. Afterall it wasn't her fault that a God couldn't keep it in his pants. A loud crack drew the Goddesses' attention as a mangled set of car remains came flying over the tree tops.

Athena didn't miss a step as she lunged forward and used her sheild to bash the flying vehicular protectile back towards the offending party. The Minotaur burst through trees and had to quickly duck under the flying object he had just sent towards his quarry. Another result from the sheild bash was, since the battle had begun, the Two Goddesses used their power to hold off the rain. The air was eriely quiet now, minus the still screeching and cursing harpy, as the bull huffed in annoyance at being blocked from chasing the humans. The confident smirk on Athena's was plain as day. "Not so much fun when the target is stronger then you are. Isn't it, beast?"

The Minotaur roared in rage as it started to charge. The beast huffed as it started to gain speed. The steam clearly visible from its breath in the moisture filled air. Its large hoof feet sank into the mad as it ran. It would kill this girl warrior and then chase that boy again. His blood demanded it. That boy had a strong scent and would hopefully give him a good fight. He couldn't smell much from this woman in his way. He would kill her. Then he would kill those other three. He would... get nailed in the back of the head and face plant into the mud.

Athena gasped at what had hit the Minotaur. It was a wing arm. It was a wing arm with an arrow stuck in it. She was so focused on The Bull she never noticed the screeching had stopped. She quickly glanced up to Artemis who was scanning the woods above her, "Artemis, anything? Can you see it?"

Artemis had her head on a swivel. Her eyes darting all around where the harpy had fallen. While she was glad its annoying screeching was silenced. It was a wound to her pride as The Hunter Supreme that she couldn't spot her target even though there was little to no light. She was about to respond to her sister when she heard, something. The sound was low, almost infrasonic. Her eyes were drawn back to the Minotaur as it picked itself up from the mud bath. It went to roar out before it to heard the mysterious low end sound. She noticed the confused look on The Bull's face. The sound steadily grew louder. It was then that she spotted something else. The puddles around the battlefield began to ripple with every step. As the sound got louder, the ripples were more pronounced. "Athena, what is making that sound? Its to low even for the mighty war drums of old."

Athena pondered on the question from Artemis for a moment, "My best guess is that it is an impact tremor. From sheer weight on two legs."

The two remaining harpies screeched as they flew away from something in the driection of their now dead flock member. Meanwhile Artemis seemed slightly paler at Athena's guess, "You mean that?"

Athena was quick to nod as she kept an eye on the confused Minotaur, "Yes, it is here. We have its full attention. And by judging the sounds of its steps. That little harpy was barely more then a snack. Get ready sister. Its a lot bigger then I thought it might be."

Artemis quickly became serious a drew another arrow. Athena returned to position of guarding the tree Artemis was in. Now the Minotaur was usually scared of nothing. It would charge at everything and everyone. But it was also used to being bigger then anything that it would attack. So it started to charge the direction of the sound. Roaring as it dissappeared into the tree line it would kill this newcomer.

The Goddesses soon heard a new sound. It sound like the car had been issued another moment of punishment. The lighting flashed over head revealing a silhouette of a large head and something in motion. The moving object was soon to be the Minotaur crashing back to the ground in front of them. It was soon followed but the car once more. This time with a large dent in its side from whatever launched it and then crashing into The Bull. The two legged cow bellowed in pain as it was nailed by the car.

The sight infront of them was quickly forgotten as they both heard a new deep end growl. It sounded like an oversized crocodile on steriods. A head slowly appeared in the tree tops near their small clearing. Another lighting bolt flashed revealing that the creature's head as it swallowed the last bit of the harpy down. This raised another question to the Goddesses. Normaly when a beast of the Underworld is killed they simply fall into dust to reform. The fact this new animal could eat them would need futher looking into. But for now focus on the walking house with teeth.

The animal slowly stepped into the clearing. A low growl emanating from its throat. Its eyes settled on the slowly freeing Minotaur that had just attacked it. As it slowly walked out Athena took note of its size. Her analytical mind able to caculate the height of 7.6 at the hips. It walked almost hunched over to where the head was roughly the same height at its hips. Its skull alone was almost 2 meters long. Leading a body that looked to be 19 meters in length. She really hoped this was full grown. Long arms were tucked against its chest keeping its three fingered and thumb hands away from the ground. The lighting flashes also revealled a sliverish white hide.

The manmade dino slowly kept walking towards the walking cow man. Its eyes looking at the monster in a curious wonder. The Bull roared out as it stood. It seemed to challenge the hybrid beast as it grabbed the driveshaft from the crumpled mass of car for a weapon. The dinosaur's eyes quickly narrowed as the approach stopped. A low growl coming from its throat. The bull roared and charged the much larger opponent, fully lost to rage. However the cow man wanted things to go, didn't happen. When the bull swung, the beast simply moved its head out of the way. Then with a sickening bone crunch sound, Brought its massive jaw over the head and shoulders of the now quiet and limp Minotaur. They were both stunned. All that barvado from the Bull, and it was crunched in one bite. The dino dropped the Bull seemingly not interested in eating it at the moment.

Athena was the first to shake off the shock off from the anti-climatic battle. Keeping her spear and shield loose but at the ready, she slowly approached the predator. She didn't get very close before the animal turned its head towards her. Showing that it knew she was there. The curious feeling was back as it looked at The Goddess of Wisdom. Then its massive head turned again. Staring right at Artemis in her tree spot. The Goddess of the Hunt was bewildered. How could it see this well in the dark? The animal seemed curious as to the two of them. And since it behaved like a very smart animal instead of mindless manmade killing machine. Prehaps it would understand her power to speak to animals.

The two approached slowly. With a beast as big as this, they didn't want to spook it into attacking them. Unfortunatly for them a large lighting flashed through the sky. The whole area lit up like day time, revealing the spear and bow the two of them had been carrying. The beast's eyes narrowed as it roared out, seeming to recognize the weapons somehow. Now it was on, and the two knew it. With a large stomping first step the hybrid dino crushed the remains of The Bull under its foot. Quickly reducing it to dust, signalling that it was dead by monster standards.

Artemis was the first to respond to the animal's charge. Quickly she drew an arrow laced with a powerful sleeping drug. She released the arrow aiming for the creature's neck. Its eyes were focused on Athena so the arrow was invisible to it. But that's when Artemis recieved a surprise. The plates on the back of its neck bounced the arrow off. The result cause her to curse in ancient greek. This thing's neck and back were platted in heavy osteoderms. Not to mention she now had its attention. The animal charged forward ignoring Athena for the moment. Plus it helped that she jumped out of its way, letting it ram into the tree behind her.

Only the tree didn't even slow it down really. The dinosaur simply lowered it head and let its bone crest/horns over its eyes take the blow. The tree bowled over like a flower, forcing Artemis to relocate to a different one. Athena quickly thrust out with her spear hoping the animal would back up. Instead it turned away bring its tail in a swipe that made Athena block with her sheild. Hades this thing was strong she noted as it forced her feet into the ground she stood upon. Her boots sinking into the loose mud even worse.

Its wasn't any better for Artemis at the head. The tree shot seemed to have made the dino even more pissed off as a combination of teeth and claws came after her. She had to keep jumping from branch to branch to avoid the inraged animal. Finally she jumped to a new tree as the beast smashed its head through the trunk. Bringing down its second tree. But this worked to their favor as Athena was now able to sheild bash it in the knee. Causing the animal to drop and for them to fall back and regroup a little.

"This is insane Athena, I've hunted everything that can hunt you. But the way this thing moves is unreal. Plus armor, claws, a strong jaw and keen senses. It's almost like training hunts with my girls. Only with our lives on the line."

"I know Artemis I know. At this rate capture may not be possible. Its rage seem to have kept building the more we attacked it."

Their conversation was cut short as the animal roared out breaking a third tree. Plus it was the one they had hid behind to try and talk. Artemis quickly shoved Athena out of the way. But not quickly enough to dodge all of the falling branches herself before the tree came crashing down on her. The animal seemed to think that was the end of her as it turned to Athena once more. But she was more then ready. This round she was going to be the attacker.

Athena was quick and precise as she ran up and began to thrust her spear at the enraged one. She spotted a clawed hand coming for her and quickly batted it away with a strong shield bash. The animal roared out, its jaws wide, the intent was clear. Thinking quickly Athena raised her sheild so the animal's mouth was caught trying to bite through her shield. Athena smirked. She had it now. With a twist and show of her godly strength, she forced the animal's head to tilt as it grunted in anger. Still trying to bite the shield in half.

Its eyes suddenly widened as it felt two distinct strikes to the side of the neck. Moving one of its eyes it spotted Artemis standing on top of third falling tree, bow drawn. While she looked a little roughed up and bloody from the encounter she had still accomplished her goal. Two powerful sleep drug filled arrows, deep into its hides. The effects were instant as the animal gurgled out one last growl before falling over. Completely out cold.

Athena nodded in approval to the downed creature. Now they could get some answers. But in the morning as the rain was returning now and they could both use a little rest now. While they were Goddesses, the hybrid was much stronger then expected. But now with the sleeping hybrid safely out cold they could move it to a very special forest. Artemis had a forest set up behind her temple. While not a vast expanse, it held the strongest calming aura in existence. Both predator and prey would live in peace there so Artemis and Athena by extension could study animals without risk. It hadn't been used since the time of Christopher Columbus and the new continent. So all the species of nymph that maintained the grounds were giddy at the word that they might be getting a guest to look after for awhile.

Artemis drug herself next to her sister as she sipped on a little nectar to heal her wounds, "Thank Zeus that is over. Now to gently get it to my sacred woods so it can rest in peace and not cause to much havoc. Plus we need to start a list of crimes against nature for this Dr. Wu. No animal needs to be turned into a weapon like this."

Athena nodded in agreement before the three of them where wrapped in golden light and vanished back to Olympus. The rain returned moments later washing all the ground markings of the fight away. Concealing the fact the a dinosaur was loose on the mainland.


	4. Chapter 4 A Not so Pleasent Meeting

C4: A Not so Pleasent Meeting:

xxx Mount Olympus xxx

Saturday, ugh how Artemis hated Saturdays at the first of the month. The first Saturday of the month was a council meeting of all 12 of the leading Olympians. This would normally boil down to long drawn out and, to her, pointless bickering between the male gods. Big surprise there. But since the theft of the Master Bolt from Zeus, this meeting would be even more painful to witness. The man maybe her father, but she couldn't bare to sit there and watch him throw a tantrum like a spoiled 9 year old child. Normally she would miss the meeting and just stay with her hunt. But not this time. No, this time her and Athena would be presenting evidence of a crime against nature. Mortals were stepping outside of their bounds and trying to create life on their own terms. The main evidence for this was currently in her private woods behind her temple.

Her woods were special due a special spell over the entire area. The spell caused the entire area to be bathed in a highly calming aura. Any animal within that forest would not attack or act agressively unless provoked. The last time it had really been used was during the discovery of the North and South Americas. Thousands of new species for herself and Athena to learn about. Now it served as a home for a variety of Nymph types that want nothing to due with satrys or men. They served as the caretakers. As well as The Hunt when she had to come to Olympus of business. But for now The Hunt would be staying in her temple as her woods currently had a guest. The unknown species of manmade dinosaur was currently housed with its confines. Made evident by its large yawning roar. Signaling that it had indeed woken up.

Artemis left instructions to The Hunt to not antagonize the animal and observe from a distance if they wished to brave the woods. For the nymphs she asked that they make sure that there was a large collection of fresh meat for the animal. If it was kept fed it wouldn't hunt anybody and the calming aura of the place would keep it from lashing out in anything but self defense. They agreed and even said they would try and talk to it just like Artemis could if she didn't have this meeting.

After issueing her orders she quickly freshened herself up. Making sure all her wounds had healed up from the tree being dropped on her last night. She had to hand it to that animal. It knew how to get rough. She still hoped that it could be trained to live with The Hunt. Not as a weapon that the mortals intended it to be. But as a loyal friend.

Exiting her temple she spotted Athena waiting for her. A large file in hand, Athena, always prepared. "Morning a good rest after last night? I assume everything is prepared for toady's meeting?"

The ravenette goddess nodded as she turned in step with Artemis on the way to the council hall. "Yes I slept quite well after making a recording of last night and all the evidence we have so far. Hopefully everyone will see the severity of this and a full investigation will be allowed so we can use others' domains. With that we can bring in all guilty parties for a trail in front of the council. How is our guest?"

"It woke up a little bit ago. Thankfully even though it was not naturally born or even created by nature, the calming spell is working at keeping the animal placid. I will have no problems talking to it later to see what it can remember."

Athena nodded with a slight smile at hearing everything was ready for after this meeting. Saying nothing more they approached the council chambers. The smile quickly faded as the sound of yelling could be hear. Great, they were fighting already. Opening the large golden doors the found the source of the shouting. Two men, one in a business the other in a tropical shirt. Both had black hair and full beards. Business suit having one of Santa Clause approved length. He was also the one doing the most yelling.

"Poseidon! I demand you return the master bolt you stole from me! I know you took it!" Suit man said. His eyes humming with electric blue bolts.

"I've told you Zeus! I didn't take your damn bolt! I have enough to worry about in this modern era to want all your problems as well!"

Athena shook her head while Artemis rubbed the bridge of her nose. Great, the meeting was already a mess with those two already argueing. The chances of being heard seriously was in serious doubt now. Zeus lead the counc as the King of the Gods and usually takes matters like this seriously. But ever since the winter solstice his symbol of power had been missing. Since then he had been raging at anybody who he thought could have stolen it. It seemed that it was The Sea God's turn of being accused of the theft.

Artemis sighed as her and Athena went to head to their thrones. 12 seats on the Olympus Council decided the major course of the world. Granted mortals were still allowed free will. But the general direction was set here. As they near their seats they were approached by another woman. Her brown eyes locked onto Artemis' silver ones. She gave a gently smile which seemed to illuminate with her golden blond hair. She was wearing a bright floral green dress as she neared. "Morning Artemis, may I have a word?"

Artemis nodded, "Of course Demeter."

The Goddess of Agriculture, Fertility and Sacred Law smiled again, "I simply wish to ask if everything is okay behind your temple. I went to go walk through your woods with Persephone before the meeting. Only to find your hunters had the area guarded off. Then I heard the most unusual animal sound. So I figured I would come see you."

Artemis sighed, "Unfortunately the animal you heard doesn't even have a name for its species. It's also the reason Athena is carring the large folder she is to this meeting. We are going to petition to the Council for a full investigation to not only bring three specific mortals, two souls and one still living, to justice. But to also gather pyshical evidence besides that animal to tip off the mortal justice system against the entire company." Artemis then turned her head to the still argueing brothers in the middle of the room. "Though it seems we may not be heard before a fight breaks out."

The smile on Demeter's face quickly vanished as she listened to the younger Goddess' explanation. Her gazed turned with Artemis, seeing her two younger brothers argueing like spoiled children. She instantly turned about and walked towards a very specific throne. On that throne was another woman. Her younger sister and Queen of the Gods. Hera the Goddess of Marriage, Home, Women, and Childbirth. She sat there wearing a golden crown and robes. With black hair and brown eyes and a beauty that was naturally perfect without any makeup.

Demeter quickly approached the seated Goddess, "Hera a word."

Hera's gaze quickly went from watching her 'loving husband' to her elder sister. Seeing Demeter without her gentle smile was rare, so Hera knew something was serious. "Of course Demeter, what is it?"

"Athena and Artemis have something important to bring to the council this month. But it seems our two brothers would rather argue again then sit and discuss anything. Prehaps you can help get the last two people seated?"

Hera only nodded once before standing. She walked up behind the two argueing men. Who were completely ignorant of her being there. She calmly stood there as she spoke, "Husband, brother." Both men froze at the overly kind tone of the voice behind them. Both being unfaithful husbands in their marriages knew that the tone was only used when they were in trouble with their respective wives. Slowly, both turned to see Hera standing there looking to happy. Her small smile made them even more nervous. Before they could say anything she spoke once more. "Prehaps we should take our seats? It seems Athena and Artemis have something serious to discuss with the council for a change. Rather then our usual banter. We should at least hear them out properly."

Zeus went to protest against his wife for being told what to do even though his his the King of Olympus. Not to mention he felt he was getting close to having his brother confess to the theft of his master bolt, "But, Hera he.."

He was quickly cut off as a dark aura surrounded Hera, "Yes Zeus? Something you wish to say? Might I remind you that you are on thin ice still from that last child of yours?"

Both brothers quickly vanished from the floor center in a burst of speed. Turning with a small smirk on her face, Hera spotted that both men were now seated in their thrones, as well as everyone else of course. She returned to her chair, receiving a nod of thanks from her older sister. As well as a giggle from another Goddess on the other side of the room. With Zeus frozen in fright of his wife, she decided to get the meeting started. "Welcome everyone to another monthly meeting. Now instead of our usual reports, I've been told that Artemis and Athena have something to bring to our attention. So we shall begin with that."

With that Athena rose from her throne and proceeded to the center of the room. Conjuring a small podium for herself she quickly arranged the file she had been carrying. "Thank you Lady Hera. Fellow Gods and Goddesses of the council, I come before you with evidence that a group of mortals has dared to tread into our domain. They have created life and voilated death. A mortal company has created a theme park of extinct dinosaurs. I have a list of 29 different species that this company has recreated. And its not just land based animals. They have also bred pterosaurs and even an ancient sea dweller, Mosasaur. And now we have learned something worse. They have decided that natural animals are not enough. Just last night, Artemis and myself captured the worst offense of all. They created an animal to be used as a weapon of war. Artemis and myself request to head a full investigation to bring the company down. As well as bring the remaining mortal in front of the council to face a trail for breaking the natural law."

The room was silent at Athena's statement. They all had different thoughts and opinions of course. Any with a connection to nature were instantly offended that mortals had done this. To think they would try to play 'god'. Amongst all the quiet mental murmers one voice spoke out with a cold stoic tone. "You mentioned a remaining lead offending mortal. Am I correct in assuming there are other souls involved that are already dead?"

Athena turned to the voice. Seated in this throne was an extremely tall man. He also dressed like a greek gothic crossover. Black hair, eyes, and robes with a pale complexion. His facal expression matched his stoic voice. Athena nodded to Hades, The God of the Dead, Wealth and Lord of the Underworld. "That is correct Lord Hades, three mortals started this venture to revive these animals. Two have already passed on and now reside within your domain."

Hades remained silent as black eyes studied grey ones. After a few moments The Rich One spoke once more, "After this meeting I will need their names and the date of their respective deaths to help shorten the search for their souls if you wish to question them."

Zeus interupted their conversation by standing and shouting at his oldest brother, "Hades! You can't just..."

"Husband," The eerily calm and gentle voice of his wife Hera behind froze him mid-word, "You are being rude. I suggest you sit down and wait for now."

On her own throne Artemis was watching with mild interest and amusement. It seemed Hera was still furious with Zeus after his last act of infidelity. Where he not only was faithless to their marriage. He also broke an Oath on the River Styx. Then to make matters worse, when the girl was found out, Zeus decided to change her into a tree to cover it up rather then take responsibilty for his actions. Of course, none of this changed the fact that Hera was still punishing him heavily for it. After a few silent moments Zeus sat back down next to his wife with a cold sweat running down his face.

Now, with her 'husband' safely shut up, Hera spoke to Athena, "The animal the Artemis and youself captured, you used the word 'created'. Am I correct in assuming that this animal was not bred?"

Athena nodded, "Yes Lady Hera. Judging by everything I know so far. It is very easy to say that it was designed and made, like one would a war chariot or any other weapon."

This drew a scoff from the biker dressed God of War and Voilence, Ares. "Oh, please. How dangerous can a manmade weapon be? I bet it's nothing more then a waste of flesh. Like anything else mortal related beside good looking women."

Athena narrowed her eyes at the fellow war deity. Her lips curled into a frown, "It killed The Minotaur with one bite. Followed by a short battle with Artemis and myself. Where it succeeded in dropping a tree on Artemis to try and take her out."

Ares barked out in laughter, "And you think that makes it tough? Weak women.."

This time Artemis stood and shouted, "What you say? You overgrown hot airbag?!"

Ares snorted while adjusting with black sunglasses and leaning back to lazy lay on his throne, "Did I stutter Tinkerbell? Women are weak, only good for opening your legs and popping out children of the strongest men."

Artemis was across the room in a flash, her bow drawn and pointed right between Ares' flame colored eyes before he could even blink. The War God smirked at the idea of fighting the Goddess of the Hunt and prepared to draw his sword when Hera spoke up once more "You will both calm down this instant! Arguing and fighting like children will solve nothing! Artemis return to your chair. Ares, I will be discussing this choice of conduct with you later." Her son nervously nodded his head in response. No matter how old they get. A son will always fear their mother's wrath.

Demeter broke the next few moments of silence, "Prehaps instead of making this a long drawn meeting and a bunch of needless questioning. We should allow Artemis and Athena to simply carry out this investigation. Its obvious to everyone here that these mortals have over stepped their bounds and dare to tread into a variety of our domains. Violation of the Dead, Denial of both Motherhood, and prehaps Denial of Childhood, Violation of Birth, and lastly a Violation of Life by Forced Evolution. These are all very noticable simply by the animal they captured. I motion that Artemis and Athena be allowed full rights to bring the last living mortal before us for trial. As well as gathering evidence against the company or companies involved."

There were quiet murmers amongst everyone in the room. Everyone discussing or thinking what should be done. The two half-sisters watched on quietly. Hoping their peers would see reason and allow them to hunt down these offenders. Both by Olympian standards. As well as mortal law so that all attempts at cloning or bio-weapon manufacturing were outlawed.

After a few more minutes of talking amongst themselves Zeus raised his hand to silence the room and draw attention to himself. "Time to vote. First everyone against doing anything to punish these mortals?"

No hands rose, except for one. Ares held his hand up proudly with a smirk. Typical jackass, was Athena's thought at seeing her war counterpart obviously wanting more weapons of war to be made regardless of what they were. She also noticed that Ares' smirk lessoned when he saw his 'love interest' Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, Beauty, Lust, and Sexuality, not agree with him on this. She was frowning and seemed very upset, even glaring at the war nut.

Zeus spoke once more "All in favor?" Everyone minus Ares raised their hands. "Very well, Artemis and Athena shall bring the guilty before us and find evidence for The Mortal Law to deal with everything else. This meeting is over for the month." Before anyone could anything he quickly vanished. Most likely to get away from the still angry with him Hera. Most Gods and Goddesses also started to leave to return to their varies duties.

"Well, that's over." Artemis stated as she rejoined Athena, "Now we can work on finding out everything we can to hunt these criminals down."

Athena nodded with a small smile, "Yes we can bring justice to those who have greatly wronged the natural order. For now though, we should return to your Sacred Forest and study the animal they created."


	5. Chapter 5 The Calm

C5: The Calm:

xxx Artemis' Sacred Forest xxx

It had been roughly a week since that last meeting. While Athena was busy finding survivors of the 'Jurassic Park' and 'Site B' incidents that InGen hadn't successfully paid into silence. Artemis busied herself by studying , and with her power talking, to her new guest. This animal was something else. While being large and powerful, it was surprisly gently. Taking care not to hurt anyone. Whether it be her, her hunters, or the nymphs. When speaking to it with her power, Artemis noted that it spoke like a child, simply not understanding certain things and asking odd questions in return. While she also discovered that it was a male, she noticed the herself or the hunters not really caring. Animals and children were usually safe from their male centered hate.

When the hunters first met the new animal, they noticed something odd. The animal was shy when not hunting for believing it needed to fight. As the group approached where the dinosaur was with their Lady Artemis. The animal retreated to the safety of the trees. Using the shadows in attempt to hide its massive body. Artemis narrowed her eyes at this. Behavior like this usually meant abuse of some sort. But it was most likely to be expected. Being an experiment, he was most likely subject to many people poking and prodding at him. As Artemis gently spoke to the dinosaur to coax it out, she had her hunters sit down behind her in a show of no threat.

The animal was reluctant to rejoin her and the hunters. This made the dinosaur fans in the group pout. Even though it was designed and created. This was still a real dinosaur for all intents and purposes. They wanted to see and touch it. Thier Lady was still calling out to him with her power to speak to animals. It didn't seem to be going well. What could have this animal have gone through to be this afraid of a group of people. This didn't sit well with most of them. While they may hunt animals and beasts, they never abused or tortured them.

Artemis was stumped. This animal simply did not want to come out in front of everybody. Was this why the hunt couldn't catch up to it before? Because he avoided groups of people with a passion? When she asked him why he didn't like groups, she received a small vision from the beast's memory. It was much smaller in the vision. Looking up at a world of grey walls. A holding room of sorts. Nothing really identfied where they were, as there were no windows. Soon the only door opened for a group of men. Both in white coats and tactical gear. Soon the tactical men pinned him to the ground. They ignored his wailing and crying to be let go. With him restrained the men in white coats stabbed him with needles. Both injecting and withdrawning various things. The pain seemed last forever before the men left the room. Leaving the little animal alone as it curled up in the corner of the room. Far away from the door as it wailed for any form of comfort. Only to be answered with nothing.

As the vision ended the animal backed further into the woods. Artemis was shaking in rage. Not even a male; human, demi-god, god, or otherwise, deserved to be treated like that. Now she understood very clearly. She had seen the effects of isolation and abuse among her girls. It took months if not years to earn the trusts of those subject to that. But, prehaps she could help the healing process along. While she didn't know how long the animal had been subject to that. She noted that only men were in the vision. Just maybe he would take a chance to trust women. Since it thought like a child, there was a solid chance of it working.

"Girls, I know none of us are fan of males. And while this animal is male, he has also suffered as we have. A vision from his memory has shown that men have treated him like a lab rat. I may have only seen one instance but we all know that abuse and torment isn't a one time thing. Males maybe our enemy, but this animal needs something he has never had, friends and family. I won't order any of you to do this. But look at it this way. If we help him, he'll become a trustworthy and good male. Not to mention a protective 'big' brother to us all."

As Artemis explained the memory the animal shared with her there was a quiet murmuring among the girls as they discussed this with one another. While most despised boys, they also agreed with their Mistress that what had happened to the dino was wrong. Soon the dinosaur fans were the first to step forward. Wanting to help the hurting animal. Following their example more and more girls stood forward until Zoe Nightshade herself stood in the front herself. Seeing them all agree to help someone in pain brought a smile to the face of Artemis. With a nod she turned back to the hybrid dinosaur.

Once more Artemis began to try and coax the animal from its hiding spot. She explained that her hunters were not the evil men that had done those things to him. But women who suffered like he had. The animal was silent for a moment. As if thinking on her words. Artemis used this to explain that her hunter were a pack. A family that looked out and helped one another. And that all of them wanted him to be their family as well.

The animal remained quiet for a few moments. Watching all of the hunters as if to find any lies in what their leader just said to him. Slowly a clawed hand left the cover of the low growth. The large skull of the animal soon followed. Its eyes cautiously watching the hunters and Artemis. Using its hands the animal stayed low, walking four legged instead of its usual high two legged stance. As it got closer the sound of sniffing could be heard. Artemis stood with her girls as the hybrid sniffed at them, learning about them. He looked to Artemis once more, a third eyelid blinking, before gently setting its body on the ground before them. He was going to give them a chance.

After that first greeting, things went a lot smoother. Over the next week both animal and hunters became more comfortable around each other. The girls that were also daughters of Athena took measurements, observations and notes on everything about the animal. So for the next week, they spent everyday with the animal. Then something happened.

It seemed down at Camp Half-blood, the demi-god that had been running from the minotaur turned out to be the son of the Sea God. Zeus was furious at his brother even more now. Stating that Poseidon had his newest son steal his still missing Master Bolt. The son in question, named Percy Jackson, was sent on a quest the next day to recover the Master Bolt and offer it to Zeus to clear him and his father's name. Soon after the quest was announced Artemis knew that to have any hope of success. She would have to lead The Hunt back down to Earth to clear out the smaller cannon fodder beasts and monsters that would hound the group. She calmly explained to the unnamed hybrid that they would be gone a few days and would return as soon as the quest was over. The animal offered to help, but Artemis explained that they would be moving through high human areas and it would be difficult to hide him from the world. He was dissappointed but agreed to behave while she was away. And also protect the Nymphs that lived here from the male Gods that tried to force themselves onto the spirits.

The next four days went by peacefully for the hybrid. It was morning once more as the animal peacefully basked in the morning sun near his pile of meat that the nymphs conjured for him everyday. He liked the spirits of nature as the were kind and gentle. A few even fell asleep at night leaning against him, claiming he was nice and warm. He didn't mind, so far the human that called herself Artemis had been honest with him. These women and females treated him much better then any of the humans from that grey room he was in.

As he napped in the morning light, he didn't realise he had guests coming his way. Well, not really guests. Just Olympians that had forgot he was here. The first was a woman wrapped in brown robes with hood. Keeping her look as modest as possible, her face held no makeup. Her brown eyes held a gentleness that no other God held.

The woman she was talking with also had brown eyes. Her hair was black and done up in the back with pearls and silk. She wore a plain white dress that showed her natural beauty well. Except for the tear lines down her face. The lady in white had been crying. They kept walking as she spoke to the one dressed in brown, "This time feels so different Hestia. He promised after they took that 'oath' that he would be only for me. So he not only broke the oath, but he lied to me."

Hestia, The Goddess Home, Hearth, and Family gently placed a comforting hand on the distraught woman's shoulder. "While I have no idea what caused my brother to hurt you again. Please take some comfort, Amphitrite, in the fact that after the boy Percy returns in a few more hours with the master bolt. That your misbehaving husband while be spending a few hours with Mother Rhea as punishment for breaking his oath."

A light sad chuckle escaped from The Goddess of Fish, Seals, and Springs, "I hope she puts him over her knee."

Hestia merely smiled at the light jab. The morning air in Artemis' sacred woods was always the most calming and soothing. The birds were chirping, leaves rustling in the wind, the nymphs were taking care of their respective tasks, there was a dinosaur napping in the clearing ahead. That last bit made her and by extension The Sea Queen, since she was still holding her, stop. Up ahead of them was the guest of Olympus. The hybrid dinosaur that the mortals created. "Hmm, it appears we forgot about Artemis' guest Amphitrite. Good thing we didn't wake it up in surprise."

Amphitrite nodded as she looked at the slumber animal ,"That we did. She could have told us its skin was such a beautiful combination of white and silvers. I wonder if it is friendly?"

A nearby wood nymph answered her question, "Pardon me miladies but he is verly friendly. Just approach him slowly and he will notice you before you get to close. Let him investigate you a little and then you'll be okay." The little nymph bowed as she returned to her tree and her sisters.

Hestia smiled hearing that is was safe to approach this new animal. Seeing that The Sea Queen was pondering what she was about to do. Hestia decided to meet the new animal. She did wonder on how a sleeping animal would notice her. She soon got her answer when the animal's eye snapped open. The Goddess of the Hearth stopped in her tracks as the animal blinked the gunk out of its eyes. Shortly after her gaze met his large orange eye.

'Who is this?' He thought to himself as he saw this new human female. Turning his head to look at her with both eyes, he spotted that she didn't seem scared of him. Just like the one called Artemis. He did notice something different about this one. All of these humans had a glowing outline he could see. But hers was much brighter everyone else's. His child like curiousity took over. He had to get closer to this unique female.

Hestia felt a little nervousness as the animal stood up to its full height. This animal was bigger then their battle forms from the titan wars. A large snout was slowly moving aroiund her as the animal took in her scent. Very much like a dog would when meeting someone new. The animal seemed very curious about her. Hestia decided to test her nerve as she gently reached out and touched the end of his snout. The animal stopped as it watched her closely.

'Her hand is so warm' He mused to himself. Feeling a sense of deep comfort coming from this new person as she touched him. Gently he reached out to pick her up. But she stopped him by shaking her head no. He replied with a soft growl and huff before slowly turning back. His stomach was empty already and there was plenty of meat to be eaten. He really wanted to hold that human. Her presence felt so warm and inviting.

Hestia forwned as the animal walked back to its food supply. She was lost in thought as Amphitrite walked up to her. "Hestia is something wrong?"

Before she could answer the animal suddenly lifted its head from the food pile. Something in the wind had changed the two goddesses watch as the animal turned and walked past them. Its steps thundering as it headed off into a different section of the woods. Hestia raised an eyebrow at this sudden turn in behavior. Suddenly the nymph from before run to the two Goddess, "Miladies, this could be trouble. The fellow spirits are saying that Ares has chased Aphrodite into the woods just a little ways from here. We fear the animal may attack Ares. Artemis explained a few days ago that she witnessed one of his memories of his time in a holding cell."

Hestia's eyes widened as she heard this. She quickly turned to the other Goddess, "Go get Hera fast! If a fight breaks out, only her voice will stop Ares!" Amphitrite quickly nodded and teleported herself out to find Hera. Hestia quickly followed the path the animal made. She hoped to stop this fight before it started. Or at least get Aphrodite out of the way


	6. Chapter 6 The Storm

C6: The Storm:

xxx Artemis' Sacred Forest xxx

A fair distance away, the Goddess of Love was indeed running into the woods. Her usual perfect makeup was heavily ruined due to her tears. Not to mention the bruising on her left cheek. Her dress was in shreds, barely holding to her body. She was running from the maker of that mark. And also trying to run from her reality. For thousands of years, due to her domain of love and lust she had been pursued by countless men and even a fair amount of women. She quickly learned that her powers could blind people in an illusion of their own lust. She quietly had been using this ever since. To help keep the illusions going, she grew her powers to even include reality bending. So every one of her children were born in a manner similar to Athena's 'brain' children. She just made them appear. Thanks to this way of living, she had been able to keep her dignity intact. Even if her reputation had been totally destroyed.

But right now she had to focus on running. Ares had stormed into her temple just an hour ago. Cursing the name of Percy Jackson. The demi-god son of the Sea God had taken advantage of the War God's ego and had bested him. He barged into her temple to drown out his rage by ravaging her. When she started to weave her illusion, Ares grabbed her and threw her onto her bed. Not intent on waiting for her, he began to tear at her dress. When she struggled, he hit her, hard. As a response, she kneed him in the groin. With him in pain she quickly took off to try and get away.

Which leads to where she is now. She knew she had to keep running. His loud shouting letting her know her almost rapist was still behind her. Hopefully she could lose him in the dense forestry and hide. But fate had a different idea. Some rags of her dress got beneath her feet. Tripping her as she stumbled along the ground before fully falling to the ground. Before she can get up to run again, the goddess was flipped to her back. Her throat grabbed in a leather bound hand's grasp.

"Well fancy meeting you here beautiful." The War God chuckled as he pinned the woman beneath him. Her nails clawing at his arm. Wasting no time he used his free hand to rip the top of her dress off. Dite went from struggling to trying to cover her very large chest. Ares' face became lecherous as he tried for the rest of the Goddess' dress. Using his distracted eyes to her advantage, she reached out and rake his eyes with her nails. The wanna be biker God roared in pain, holding his face and letting the panic woman go. Dite quickly tried to crawl away so she could stand to run again. She only made to a half kneel stance before receiving a new punch to the same part of her face. "You bitch," another hit, knocking Dite to her back, "You're a simple woman. Good for nothing but what I'm about to do to you. So just open your legs and..."

A loud roar forced Ares to turn around. Out of the trees walked the massive hybrid dinosaur. Various snorts and growls were issued to the war nut as the beast approached. His flame eyes locked on the burning orange of the dinosaur's own, "Ah yes, Artemis' new 'pet'. Why don't you fuck off, you stupid animal. Can't you see we are busy here?"

The dinosaur growled at the male human. He could easily tell by smell that the woman was in a state of panic. So whatever this male was doing, the female didn't want him here. Not to mention he didn't like that human's tone. It was reminding him of all those other men when he was in that grey room.

"Didn't you hear me?!" Ares roared at the hybrid, "I told you to..."

Ares was cut off as the animal roared out hand swatting at the God. The claw hand connected, launching the man into a nearby tree hard to make sounds like broken bones. His back bent the wrong way on impact before his body crumpled to the ground in a heap. Even a God would take a few minutes to recover from that impact. The beast huffed in satisfaction. That human was annoying. Slowly the animal's head and gaze turned back to the woman who was still frozen in shock. But from the male that was wrapped around the tree, not the dinosaur.

The animal gently sniffed the new to him female. He quite enjoyed her scent. It remind him of the various fruits that hung from the trees, his favorite smell. He remembered it as the first thing he could smell when he awoke after a night of thundering skies and trying to swim in water so deep even he couldn't reach the bottom. He was slightly stunned when this new woman touched his snout like the last one did. Why weren't they afriad of him? He tried to gently grasp this one like the last one. And this time, he was allowed. With great care to not claw her, he lifted the human so he could get a better look at her. She was weakly trying to say something, but like always, if it wasn't the one called Artemis, he had no idea what they were saying. His eyes slowly looked over the woman. The covering that they all seemed to wear was mostly missing. She was also quite dirty he noticed. Prehaps she had been on her way to the lagoon to bath before the male came after her? Not fully understanding what he saw when he arrived. He decided to carry the woman to the lagoon so she could have her bath.

In the animal's hand The Love Goddess remained quiet. While she was surprised that the dinosaur was carrying her somewhere. Her body and mind were still in shock from Ares rape attempt. He may have been a brash, crass bully. But she never suspected he would rape someone. A new horrifying thought hit her. Had some of his children come about from this same act?! After she calmed down she would have to look into this. Those women deserved the best love lives she could give them.

The animal stopped walking, the gentle shaking Aphrodite from her thoughts. As she looked around she was stunned. When had Artemis have this beautiful place put in her woods? The animal had forded across the water onto a small insland surrounded by a deep blue lagoon. The water was like liquid sapphire surrounded in a ring of emerald green trees. The island itself had a natural rock cove that they were standing in. A steaming hot spring bubbling from below laid within the center of rock cove. All in all it looked like a paradise.

Next thing she knew, Aphrodite was gently set at the hot spring's edge and let go. She turned to look at the animal. She wondered why it brought her here. She hadn't set any destination in mind when she ran into here. Just get away from Ares had been the only thing on her mind. She shivered as she remembered what he tried to do to her. When she went to hug herself she suddenly remembered she was half naked. Looking down at herself she wanted to cry. One of her favorite dresses was ruined and she was filthy. Then it dawned on her. The animal hadn't really seen the struggle between her and Ares before its arrival. Artemis had also mentioned that the animal was very intelligent, but thought like a child. Prehaps it brought her here thinking she wanted a bath? Well, looking at herself, she couldn't blame the animal. She didn't seem like the Goddess of Beauty in this state.

Tentatively she entered the hot springs. Her nerves still on edge from the attempted rape. Though she was a more little relaxed due to her towering new friend. She stripped from the remains of her dress. After she calmed down and got herself cleaned up, she'd just teleport back to her temple to redress. No one but her savior was going to see her like this afterall. She lightly chuckled at that. Any male would kill to see her real body naked. And here was a male who was seeing her naked, and couldn't care less. As was evident by the fact the animal simply laid down at the water's edge and simply watched her with curiousity. It's like the fables of old, she mused to herself. A beautiful woman and her fierce dragon protector, well dinosaur, but same idea. She leaned back against her new best friend. Trying to fully relax in the warm waters and forget that jerk Ares for now.

Unfortunatly, said War God shouted in rage, ruining the nice quiet moment. The sound of her name being shouted from him instantly sent her back into panic mode. She moved herself to the deepest part of the hotspring. Burying herself as low into the water as she could, wanting to simply hide away. Hoping he would just return to his temple and leave her alone. She would just teleport back to her own temple, but he had already broken the door so it wasn't safe for her there. The safest place was with her surprise protector.

Speaking of the animal, it was listening to raving words of Ares as it sniffed the air. Its eyes narrowed to snake like pupils as it caught something on the wind. A growl sounded from its throat as it slid like a crocodile into the larger lagoon moat. Its massive body sliding beneath the water with as little noise as possile. What Aphrodite saw next surprised her. The animal's color began to vanish. If it wasn't for her hyper sensitive vision that she had to spot the smallest details in whatever she looked at, even its outline would have vanished from her sight. This caused her to smirk with a small evil glint in her eyes. Ares was going to be walking into a trap. And while she would be the bait. It would be worth it to watch him pay.

She leaned back in the hot waters and just waited. She was nervous but somehow trusted the animal. She didn't have to wait long before the War God stumbled through some bushes. His body was still mostly broken as he limped along. Golden ichor had stained his cloths from his bloody impact with the tree earlier. His face was heavily bruised as his godly healing hadn't brought him back to 100% health yet.

"Where is that damn beast?!" Ares growled out brokenly as he looked around. He soon spotted Aphrodite relaxing in a pool, "Dite! Tell me where that pet of Artemis went!"

"No idea," she replied. Doing her best to play along and sound as bored as possible. Trying to anger Ares even more, "It dropped me off here and left. Not that I'm complaining. This water feels great."

Ares ground his teeth in annoyounce at Dite's disimissive attitude. He was hoping she would still be scared. She would be so much easier to take and have then. Well, he would just have to correct that. Right after he found a way across this moat the surrounded the island. How he hated swimming and getting wet. Drying wet leather was always a pain after all. A few sword stabs showed that the deep blue waters were not shallow at all. Even after he changed into his full god height of 5 meters. The blade couldn't find the bottom of the lagoon. Suddenly a loud splash drew his attention to his right. Right after he turned a larger sound went off what was now behind him. He stepped back as he turned to face the new noise. He brought his sword around, swinging it wide. Next thing he knew, Ares was looking at the sky with massive pain in his right shoulder. And a huge white and silver object over him.

From her postion The Love Goddess had watched it all. The hybrid used its tail to cause the splash that caught Ares' attention. When he turned the animal moved like twisted poetry. The surface of the whole moat seemed to move and lift as the attack began. Following behind the water was the wide open jaws of the dinosaur. Ares turned back to face the animal. And by then, it was already to late. The back step did safe him a little as now only his sword arm was in the bite path. In the creature's massive jaw the shoulder joint didn't stand a chance. The bite ripped Ares' arm clean off at the shoulder. Soon after its hand buried the man into the dirt. Pinning the War God in the soft earth.

Loud crunching brought Ares out of his daze. He looked up at animal right as what remained of his right arm was crunched and swallowed down. His right hand and sword snapping off and sinking into the waters of the lagoon. His rage was instant as he struggled in the animal's grip. "Release me you damn beast." He weakly punched at the animal's arm. The beast grunted from the effort. Slowly turning its head to look at the War God as he flailed against its hand. When he finally hit the animal in the end of its wrist, it yelped, Quickly releasing him as it backed up a few steps to look to see if it was injuried. Or at least, Ares thought that.

As he rolled over to his hand and knees, Ares was suddenly blindsided as the animal swatted him in the side tossing his body along the ground. Even with himself in his enlarged state, the animal's strength made him skip a few times before he crashed into the bushes and shrubs. He was laying on his back again. This time with three deep gashes through his clothes chest and left side. More of his ichor flowed as he dazily heard the thudding footsteps of the animal approaching. His mind was so rattled it sounded like the tolling bells for his funeral. But before the animal could approach any closer, a bright light appeared between the two of them. The animal took a cautionary step back as the light revealed Hera with surprisingly Artemis as well as Athena standing between the creature and Ares.

Hera stood there with her arms crossed and a heavy frown on her face. She and the rest of the council had been waiting for Ares and Aphrodite to arrive so they would be ready to receive Percy Jackson and the rest of the quest takers for the return of the master bolt. Artemis and Athena had returned from their seperate tasks of protecting the quest takers from excessive numbers of beasts, and investigating that InGen company for any and all crimes to nature they have commited respectfully. She had requested to meet the animal they had captured, but hadn't had a moment to due so yet. Both her sister Hestia and herself felt a little sympathy towards the animal. Mainly due to their respective ties to family domains and the animal being robbed of every single one of them. Even from its creation, not even birth was allowed to it.

She was just about to send Hermes, The God of Messengers, Travelers, and Thieves, to fetch them from most likely Dite's temple. When suddenly Amphitrite teleported ported into the room with dire news. It seemed her son was chasing the Love Goddess into Artemis' forest and the animal was heading after them. This made Artemis next to her nervous. When Hera questioned her, the news was grave. The animal wasn't a fan of men due to its younger days. A brief explantion of a memory Artemis had seen and Hera knew she had to respond quickly.

Which lead to here. Her standing between her heavily injured son and the animal. Its teeth and claws coated and dripping in his ichor. Shifting her eyes a little she also spotted Aphrodite behind the animal sitting in a hot spring. A few bruises marred her usually perfect face. Her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms and glanced over her shoulder to her injured son. There was a story that needed to be told here. And three points of view to be discussed. And a battleground to investigate. She would never take things at face value like her 'husband' and brothers. She would get facts and properly punish the true guilty party.

A sound in the bushes brought everyone to notice that Hestia had finally just arrived. She was panting heavily as she slowly made to the rest of them. "Someone make a note. That animal can run fast and for a long time."

Hera lightly chuckled at her sister's untimely joke before turning serious once more, "I'm sure your quote will be noted and Athena will surely ask you many questions about it. But first, we have a battleground to investigate and three witnesses to question. Once that is done, we shall meet with the rest of the council so punishments can be issued accordingly. Artemis shall talk to our animal friend. Hestia please talk to Aphrodite. If what I believe to have happened actually did. Your comforting aura will help her relax from a terrible situation. Athena please survey the battleground. I shall question what's left of my son."

The other 3 Goddesses quickly nodded and proceeding to their tasks. They would return to the council chambers and deal with the crimes of this encouter between the God of War and the War Dinosaur. As each Goddess went about their set task, Hera quickly turned around to face her son. The injures and state of almost unconciousness causing him to return to his normal human height. Grasping what was left of his clothing and using her Goddess strength she hosted him up against the nearest with just her left hand. In her right hand, was one of the most dangerous weapons a mother could have to hand when dealing with stubborn, thick-headed men who also happen to be their own child. The standard wooden kitchen rolling pin. Gaining a menacing aura around herself she leaned in close to Ares, "Now, my fool of a child. You will tell me everything that happened here. And if you should omit something or outright lie to me on anything. Then you shall suffer the wrath of both a mother and woman at the same time. Now... speak."


	7. Chapter 7 Wu

C7: Wu:

xxx Isla Nublar, Office of Dr. Henry Wu xxx

The halls were so quiet during the night here within the Hammond Creation Lab. To help with the safety of both the patrons and animals. All the attractions and exibits that involved the animals close when the sun starts to set over the horizon. That rule implied to the lab as well. So while the guests were enjoying the late night delights of Dave & Buster's, Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville, Nobu, Sunrio Tequillia Bar and Grill, and Winston's Steak House. Henry Wu sat in his dimly lit office. Enjoying a simple tea drink, alone.

A man in his now early 50s, Dr. Henry Wu had accomplished even more then Hammond, Sorkin and himself had dreamt about back in the 1980s. To go from a simple theory of recreating extinct life. The designing, building and untimely failure of the first park at the hands of that greedy bastard Nedry. The death of Sorkin at the first park and Hammond just 4 years later had hit Wu hard. Especially right on the eve of his first personal genetic success. The multiple species hybrid flower, Karacosis Wutansis, the Wu flower.

Shortly after Simon Masrani had purchased InGen. He had also approached Wu. Promoting him to the head of research and devolopment. His task was recreating the dinosaurs once more for another attempt at a resort and zoo. And judging by the state of the park today. It was an overwhelming success.

Then came the bad part of business, sustainabilty. As people became increasingly used to seeing dinosaurs, revenue started to drop. To combat this was relitively simply in concept. Create more species of dinosaur for the park. The idea had merit and was working. With every new species, revenue for the park would increase. At the time, this seemed to be the answer they needed to continue business. Now, a new problem had arisen, DNA supply.

The first attempt at a park had clearly shown that filling in large gaps in the genetic sequence with the DNA of other animal led to unexpected results. Such as the dilophosaurus becoming poisonous spitters or the switch of sex from female to male to facilitate breeding. As was discovered in operation clean up back in 1994. To combat this oversight, it was deemed that for the safety of the park, no animal with a completed genome under 90% was to be used. Past that, any changes to the animals would be superficial most of the time, such as skin or eye color. In addition, any animals that lived in packs would be sex checked regularly. If a male was found, they were removed without question and taken over to Isla Sorna, Site B, where they would live out their lives on the still mostly untamed island. All animals were studied immensely for harmful abnormalities and were removed accordingly, obviously.

While these practices had helped in reigning the amount of unknown variables. It also put a strain on what animals they could make for the park. Even with modern computers, it took a long time to reach that magical 90%. Plus, even when they reached that number, it didn't promise a new dinosaur right away. Artificial births rate were still low overall. And so, the release of new animals was slow as well. And so, new solutions would be needed to keep the company afloat.

Dr. Wu's trip down memory lane was brought to a halt as a sutble rumbling sound came to his ears. He sighed in the soft glowing amber lit room. Reaching to the right side of his desk, he pulled on of the drawers out. His hand then lifted the now revealed false bottom. Within the hidden compartment, a small tablet laid there. Vibrating softly from an incoming call. Wu sighed again as he knew who it was and what they wanted.

After a quick glance around to make sure no one around. Wu removed the tablet from its hiding place. Propping it up on its little built in stand, he pressed the answer button. The incoming call screen black out for a few moments. Quickly followed by the usual audio only screen. Sitting back in his chair, Wu spoke, "This is Wu."

"Wu," a distorted female voice responded, "Has there been any sign of our... invesment, since the accident?"

"Unfortunately, there has been no sign of the Archaeodontodraco Rex since the espionage incident. But since it has chromatophores similiar to our Indominus project for the park. It could literally be a meter from the tracking team and they wouldn't know, seeing as you didn't want a track implant installed."

"The Ancient Tooth Dragon King? Quite the fitting name Dr. Wu. And of course we didn't want that! We thought about just taking the animal the day you invited us to see it in your Site B lab! We couldn't believe the way you were treating it! Don't you understand anything! With as intelligent as is planned for that animal, abuse like that would cause a mental imbalance. Leading the animal to learn sheer hatred and not trust anyone! Training at that point would be impossible and thus a complete waste of our money!"

"I deeply apologize for my staff's treatment of your animal. They were all fired and replaced after that had been brought to my attention. I've also made sure to keep Hoskins' men sweeping the island regularly. Since no body pieces have ever been found. It is strongly believed to still be alive and succesfully surviving on the island. Hopefully away from my 'accident's' territory on the northwest corner. Since its advanced growth gene design should have activated by now. It will have less places to hide its larger body. As soon as it's found, I shall have it brought over to Nublar and contact you immediately for verification and delivery to your custody."

"See that you do Dr. Wu. Or we shall cease covering your tracks from both the higher ups. As well as other interested parties that have started to turn their gaze in your direction. Keep us updated on your Indominus project as well. We may buy a few if they are deemed worthy."

The screen went black as the call was aburptly ended. Wu quickly placed the device back in its hiding spot and shut the drawer. Afterwards he hung his head in hands as he sighed out in frustrution. Prehaps he should have never taken this deal?


	8. Chapter 8 Athena

C8: Athena

xxx Hell Creek Formation, Montana xxx

Athena sighed as she sat back in her chair. While normally she would be back at Olympus for the trial of Ares. Her previous obligations and appointments had her here, flying over Montana. Her mortal transport, an AW101, whirled and roared across the landscape as two of her older sons flew her to the meeting spot. She had hit an unexpected snag when she went use her Goddess vision to view the islands of Las Cinco Muertes and Isla Nublar. The islands were coated in a primitive mist. Now while they controlled the mist to confuse and blind regular mortals to the mythological world and keep it hidden. Primitive mist was used by those beings of power from before the time of Olympus. Even Zeus couldn't move or look through it.

So while normally she would never meet mortals about Olympian business. She needed a connection onto the islands to see through the primitive mist. While she knew that Artemis would gladly march the hunt onto the island and could convince the animal to go with them. Athena calculated this would be the better route. She had researched the mortals involved in the earlier accidents involving these islands. Her first pick to interview was going to be Roland Tembo, a big game hunter from Kenya. He had been an expedition leader for when Peter Ludlow attempted to raid Isla Sorna for the population of Jurassic Park: San Deigo. He had went with his long time friend and hunting companion Ajay Sidhu. It was safe to assume that Ajay had perished on the island as Roland had flown back to Kenya alone. Unfortunately Roland had passed away two and a half years ago in his sleep at his ranch. Leaving only his journal behind for her to read later. With Roland unavailable to begin a mortal search to track where the animal had been. Athena quickly called and setup up this appointment which she was now flying to. To make it even better, another from the list would also be present.

Down below at the dig site Dr. Alan Grant spotted the helicopter approaching with a pair of binoculars. It was nice to see these big important types kept to an appointment time. With the unannounced arrival of Dr. Hammond in 1993 and then the Kirbys in 2001 it was a fresh change. The memory of the Kirbys brought a frown to his face. Back in 2001 both himself and Billy Brennan, his assitant at the time, had been approached by the Kirbys. He had orginally bought into the millionaire look they were sporting. But during the dinner that the husband and wife duo had invited him to. He had noted how anxious they seemed as they shot their proposal for Grant to be their tour guide for a fly over of Isla Sorna. Which was highly illegal as the islands were no fly zones.

After the dinner he decided to call home to his wife Elizabeth Grant, formly Hammond/Murphy, and now step daughter Alexis or 'Lex'. A quick background from Lex had confirmed what Grant had suspected. Kirby Enterprises didn't exist in any capacity. Instead Paul Kirby owned a small business called Kirby Paint and Tile in Enid, Oklahoma. Armed with thise information when the Kirbys called the next morning. Alan declined the offer since they had been lying about the money. Unfortunatly he had been unable to warn Billy, who had accepted the offer. Both Billy and the Kirbys were still listed on the missing person lists to this day. Grant knew the day the profiles went up. That something had went wrong, and all three had most likely perished on the island.

As the helicopter approached a static crackle emitted from the radio on his belt. It was probably the pilot trying to signal Alan to ask where to land Unsnapping the device from his belt. He proceeded to adjust the knobs until the voice of the pilot rang through.

"Attention, attention," the pilot called. "This is Air 1 paging Dr. Alan Grant. Doctor Grant are you there?"

"This is Grant," his late middle aged voice responded.

"We are on final approach to your campsite. Where would you like us to land?"

"Circle around on the north side and look for the cleared section we've chalked out in white for you."

"Roger that, we should be on the ground shortly." The radio cut off after that.

Grant watched for a few more moments as the transport tilted to circle around as instructed. The landing pads placement put the camper trailers between the dust cloud the copter would produce and the digsite. Keeping damage to the dig at a minimum, hopefully. As he turned to make his way back down the ridge to the back he could hear the warning siren go off. Designed by Lex, if a helicopter entered within range of a low powered radar tower in the center of camp this alarm would go off. Signalling to the crew to cover and protect anything of a sensitive nature within the camp.

After a minute or two of walking, Al had slipped between two trailers on his way to the landing pad. The helicopter had circled around and was now hovering over the described area and begun its safe and slow descent to the ground. He made sure to lower the front rim of his signature hat as it approached the ground so he wouldn't get dust in his face. The flying contraption touched down safely a moment or two later as the sounds of the engines powering down filled his ears. Looking up as the engines fully stopped. Grant looked fully at the white AW101 in its vvip trim. The whole setup and look screamed this was a person of great importance within the United States government.

Stepping out of the helicopter with a breifcase in hand, Athena instantly locked her vision onto Dr. Grant. He was dressed in a faded solid red long sleeve collared shirt, brown khaki pants, hiking boots and his signature large brim fedora hat. From his right hip hung the radio he had been using. Stepping over to him she extended her hand in a gesture of a formal handshake.

"Morning Dr. Alan Grant," she greeted, formal tone and frim grip. "Minerva Olympia, thank you for meeting with me on such short notice."

Grant nodded to the raventte woman dressed as very professional secretary. "It's no problem at all Miss Olympia. Just suprising that a government body would want to ask for my help with anything." He answered with a light chuckle. He turned to walk with and lead the woman to the trailer where they would have the meeting.

"Not just you Dr. Grant. Dr. Ian Malcolm is also on the list for interview due to closeness of the subject I wish to discuss. I trust he is still here?"

Grant nodded, "Yes he is."

"Excellent." Was all the response he got from the woman.

Within a few moments a walking. Grant had led her to the front door of his personal rv trailer where the meeting would take place. The label to the right of the door was named 'Pinnacle by Jayco'. It was painted in a triple tone tan configuration with five heavily tinted windows on the wall facing her. Dr. Grant opened and held the door for her before speaking again. "Turn to your left when you enter. The meeting room is in the back."

"Thank you Dr. Grant." Athena responded before entering the trailer. The door lead into the kitchen and dinning area with an island sink as its center piece. She didn't take to long to look around the room before heading to the room Grant said. The room at the back of the trailer was what would be described as the living room. Three love seat sized couches and a single large TV were placed against the walls of the room. Overhead cabinets loomed above the sofas with a center ceiling fan slowly spinning away. Across from Athena sat the other man she had come to see.

Ian Malcolm had been visiting Grant and the kids when the call came in. Sensing the severity in the callers request to meet with them both to discuss InGen. Ian had agreed to return for the meeting in a weeks time. He was silently hoping this would a start to justice finally being observed to the greedy board members and their illegal activities. After the 1993 incident, Ian had attempted to publish a book on the ordeal. Only to find a lawsuit by InGen executives claiming that Ian had signed and now voilated a nondisclosure agreement. The scandal had destroyed his professional career. His reputation was made even worse by the 1997 excursion. The only good thing that had come from dealing with InGen was the steady marriage to his wife, Sarah Harding. As well as his life long friendship to Dr. Alan Grant

He sat on the couch furthest from the door. Dressed in an all black suit and tie. His hair had fully grayed over the years. To which he complimented with a full gray beard. Time overall had been kind to the chaos theory mathematician. His well educated and aged eyes gazed towards Athena as the woman approached him. Standing and extending his hand when he noticed hers.

"Mr. Ian Malcolm," Athena greeted with a professional smile on her face. "Minerva Olympia. Thank you for staying out here with Dr. Grant long enough for me to get out here to talk to you both."

"Oh it's no trouble at all." Ian responded. His eyes glancing over as Grant came in the door. gently closing it behind himself. "When we got your mysterious phone call, it jolted my curiosity as to why a government offical would want to talk me about InGen. Especially since I was labelled a crack pot."

"Yes, I read those reports before coming out here. Frankly, I don't buy those for a moment." Her voice firm as she stepped aside so Grant squeeze by and take the couch directly to her right. With Ian now across the room from her. With all room occupaints in the room and seated, this meeting could begin.

"First off, I would like to extend thanks on behalf of myself and the agency I represent for you two gentlemen meeting with me on such short notice." Athena began as she sat down while opening the briefcase. When she withdrew her hand, a manilla folder came with it. On it label tag it read 'First Contact'. When she opened the folder The only thing that could be seen for now was a detailed satelitte image. The image contained heavy tree cover and three bright yellow intersecting lines. One came from the lower left, going in a tilted S-shape. Labeled 'Highway 666', it ran to roughly center mass of the photo. Meeting and terminating at another roadline, labeled 'Highway 948'. This highway line ran up from the bottom right corner of the picture. Until it to terminated with the third road line in a little town named Sheffield, Pennslyvania. The reamining road had the entire upper half of the portrait. Swooping from the upper left in a U-shape before leaving off on the right side. 'U.S Highway 6' it was called. In the lower center of the image was red pen circle around a small body of water along the roadway of 666. Pulling a voice recorder from her pocket. She pressed the recording button, she began.

"It began several months ago when the local populace near the Allegheny National Forest began to report distrubing animal finds. Pieces of wild deer, an arm, leg or prehaps its head would be found. Completely alone, no other signs the rest of the body existed at all. Naturally the local authority believed it to be the work of a large cat. Maybe a mountain lion or an exotic pet turned feral. Not unreseaonable, seeing as what looked to be claw marks and lacerations coiuld be found on the body parts. That was, until this photo was taken."

Sliding the first picture aside, Athena showed the next. This picture made Alan and Ian sit all the way up. It was the picture of a footprint. But not just any footprint. It was a large three toe print. the impression had been made in the muddy bank of the nearby water source. Inatantly, the two men had a moment of brief flashback of the only animal ther both knew of, that could leave that print. The foot was aimed towards the water. In their minds, they could see the great animal drinking after a freshly made kill.

"Please tell me this is a bad joke." Was all Ian could muster to say as he stared at the footprint photograph.

"That is why I am here." Athena retorted with a dead serious voice. "To determine if this is a hoax. If not, what species this is. Plus the possibility that InGen is covering up an animal escaping to the mainland. A major violation of the saftey clause they have to maintain to stay in business."

Grant slowly lifted the image from the table for a closer examination under his mark one eyeball. He still remembered that night so vividly. The snarls, growls and roars. Having to hold Lex's mouth closed so she wouldn't scream and alert the ancient ruler of Jurassic Park. Tim still trapped in the explorer as the animal effortlessly shoved it over the wall. Oh how he hoped this was a fake. An elaborate hoax put on by someone with no understanding of a practical joke.

"Have their any missing person reports filed since this photo was taken?" Ian asked while Grant continued to examine the photo. He to was experiancing flashback to that night and the two nights he had spent on Isla Sorna four years later.

"None that pertain to the areas of the dismembered animals." Athena replied

"What height was this photo taken at?" Grant asked. Pushing the memories of the T-rex away from now. He needed to focus on the current task before him.

"Around 1.2 meters high at an angle of roughly sixty-five degrees." Was the response he recieved.

The fossil expert nodded to the woman's answer. Reaching into his right hip pocket. he pulled out a small black covered notepad and short pencil. He began to write down every detail he noticed in the photograph. hoping to find something to prove that this was a hoax.

"Mr. Malcolm," Athena called. Drawing the man's attention back to the woman. "On the chance that this isn't a hoax. Could this animal have come from any of the islands that InGen have leased from the Coasta Rican Government? Isla Nublar and The Las Cinco Muertes Archipelago."

"Oh abosolutely," Ian replied as he leaned back against his couch, "Even though Hammond 'spared no expense' with his original park concept. Their preconceived notions of control were to based on the animals behaving in predictable patterns. They also believed to control animal breeding by genetic singularity while filling the DNA sequence gaps with that of frogs or other amphibians. With the pace that Hammond was keeping to open his park on his time table. I doubted they were checking the species to make sure none of them carried the trait of sex changing in a single sex enviroment."

"They weren't," Grant suddenly chimed in. Looking up from his notepad he added to his statement. "Later on, when Lex, Tim and I were trying to make our way back to the Visitor Center. We stumbled upon a used nest. Eggshells broken and trampled with little foot trails clearly showing healthy babies leaving the nest."

Athena nodded, her pen writing furiously as the men talked. The Goddes of Knowlegde she maybe, but hard written and voice recording evidence would be important, and to an extent required, for the mortal courts. She was silently grateful that these two men had no problem talking about such a tramatizing event. "Any idea of the babies' species Dr. Grant?" she asked.

Grant nodded as he answered, "Judging based on the foot marks and the local fauna that we saw on the island. I believe the baby species were that of Velociraptor antirrhopus."

Athena raised an eyebrow at Grant's statement. "Isn't that the species that paleontologist Dr. John Ostrum discovered in 1964? But instead has it named as Deinonychus antirrhopus?"

"The same," Grant replied, "The academic community still debates over the name. Though most accept Dr. Ostrum's name for the animal. InGen calling it a Velociraptor was most likely due to both the similarities of Velociraptor mongolienses, just larger, and the book 'Predatory Dinosaurs of the World' by Gregory S. Paul."

Ian joined in. "Could it also be that they may or may not have knowingly blended the two species together? Genetic testing and computations were very primitive back then. Hammond's crew would be sailing blind since no one else had done what he had yet."

"Yes, there is that possiblity to I suppose." Grant retorted. Returning to the photo for a moment. "I'll be damned..."

"Did you spot something Dr. Grant?" Athena asked.

The man nodded, using his finger he pointed to a spot in the photograph. It was a meter or two infront of the footprint. An underwater impression of three distinct fingers buried in the soft mud. A normal investagative eye would miss it due to the water concealing ninty percent of the marks. But, that wasn't the most disturbing sight. That honor belonged to a forth mark. It was angled off to the right of the first three and look just like...

"A thumb?" Alan whispered in slight horror. "A large theropod dinosaur with three fingers and a thumb?"

"Isn't that slightly impossible?" Ian asked. "I know certain dinosaurs are believed to have opposable fingers. Was any discovered with a thumb?"

"Not as we known them." Grant retorted. "Differentiation in the first carpometacarpal joint is only seventy million years old. Plus it was only in early primates. Thumbs as we know didn't appear in the fossil record until roughly five million years ago . If this animal does indeed have a thumbs. Then it's not natural."

Athena stopped writing, pretending to be shocked by the man's words. "Are you certain of this Dr. Grant? This accusation could conflict with the rules that the government passed before Masrani opened the new park. Can you one hundred percent prove that this animal never existed in the fossil record?"

The palentologist nodded confidently while he answered. "I would have to cross reference it through all known fossil records to make it one hundred percent concrete. That said, I'm going on record to say right now that this animal didn't exist naturally."

"How long would it take for you to verify this?"

"If allowed I would like to bring in my step children in on this. Alexis and Timothy are far more computer savy then I will ever be. With their help, The search through the records will go much faster. My wife Elizabeth could also ask for a quarterly report from Masarni and InGen. It was part of deal of the buyout from Hammond."

Athena nodded while she wrote that down. All this information would be very important evidence to the mortal court system when the time came. However, before she continue the meeting, she felt a vibration in her pocket. To be able to avoid either one of these men somehow were clear sighted. She channeled any Iris Message she would get into what looked like a mortal smart phone.

Standing up she made her way to the door. "Excuse me for a moment gentlemen. I'm recieving a phone call." Exiting the room, she continued and made her way outside. Retrieving the device she pressed the answer button and held the phone to her ear.

"Yes? This is Olympia."

"Athena!" Atermis' voice shouted from the other side. Her voice sounding panic. "You need to get back to Olympus as fast as possible! It's about to be war up here."

"Artemis calm down. Take a deep breath and tell me what has happened."

"Zeus teleported the animal back to one of the islands!"

"What?" She asked after a few seconds. Her voice echoed with a deep tone of anger. What in Hades was her father thinking? They needed that animal as part their investation. To have him removed would undermine the whole thing by giving the animal back to the criminals to hide it.

"That's why you need to return fast Athena. Hera is furious and they have both been arguing for the past hour. All of Olympus is shaking from their power. And there is one last thing that makes it worse."

Athena sighed as she rubbed her forehead in exasperation, "How could this situation get worse?"


	9. Chapter 9 The Unknown

C9: The Unknown

xxx Current Location Unknown xxx

Chirping was the first thing she heard as she woke up. The morning had come earlier then she had rememebered Olympus having. She rolled over away from the sunshine that had been blinding her in the face. Opening her eyes, Aphrodite quickly realised she wasn't in Artemis' forest anymore. Instead of the oaks and maples that had surrounded her when she feel asleep. Now she was surrounded by thick tall redwood giants. On the ground level varies ferns and shrubs were everwhere. No sight of any path meant this place was extremely remote.

'How did I get here?' The beauty goddess pondered to herself as she continued to move around. After talking with Artemis and Hera on Ares' action towards her she had been able to finally calm herself down. Her current unblemished dress had been a sign of that. Afterwards when Hera had declared it was time to return to the council chamber. Dite had asked to stay there with her giant protector. Only one option came to her mind as to how she got here.

"Zeus that egotistical piece of..." She mumbled to herself. He must of raged at the mere sight of her 'perfect son' being injuried by a beast. Sending him, and herself since she was sleeping on him, to where ever they are now. Oh she was going to fully rake Zeus over the coals when she got back to Olympus. King or not, you never punished that hero of a maiden's virtue about to be stolen! To rub it further into his face she would bring the animal with her when she punished both of those stupid men.

She quickly returned to the still sleeping animal. Placing her left hand on his thick leathery shoulder. She gently gripped his skin. Raising her right hand she snapped her fingers to teleport them both back. Only nothing happened, no golden light or anything. She was still surrounded by the new landscape. She tried again, a third time and even a forth. Nothing happened. They were still in this area. Panic started to grip her. Her powers had never failed her before. Why couldn't she leave this place?

Snapping her fingers she started to test her other powers by chaging the color of her dress. The long pink robes flow as if the wind had them. In an instant the pink colors were replaced in an emerald floral green. Showing she had her normal reality altering powers. But she couldn't teleport out of here. With that in mind she could resonably assume that the power's domain was still connected. To test she turned to the direction she could feel the aura of Olympus.

"Zeus! As the Goddess of Beauty, Love, Desire, Passion, Sexuality and Pleasure I hearby curse you! Never shall any woman look at you with the eys of lust or passion. Never shall any woman immortal or mortal look at you with anything then less hate and disgust. You shall never be aroused in the presence of women either. And if you try to go to men for release. You shall never be on top. I swear that on the River Styx I shall not change this decree for at least the next five hundred years!" The few clouds in the sky rumbled in acknowlegdement of her oath. This brought a hint of sadistic glee to the Love Goddess. Now even if he threatened her, She couldn't reverse this punishment. Forcing him to endure the karma of his heat headedness and stupidity.

A large snort behind her behind rememinded her she wasn't alone. Craning her head over her left shoulder she came face to face with a large burning orange eye. Her shouting had awoken her protector. The animal let out a yawn as it rocked back. Stretching its forelimbs like a dog would. Followed with a pushup the beast lifted itself to a full standing position. Now it started to take a notice of its own surroundings. Deep breath through the animal's nostrils could be heard as the head turned from side to side. Those large eyes gathering in every detail.

Aphordite's nervousness started to gather yet again. She realised that the calming aura that Atremis' Forest produced for its occupants no longer existed. This animal could now attack her instead of protecting her. What where her options? She could run, but the dinosaur would easily chase her down. Hiding would never work, on account that according to Atermis, the animal could sense those around it without ever seeing them. Suddenly she was hit with an idea. It was cunning, so cunning you could pin a tail on it and call it a fox. It was also so crazy, so ludacris, it might just work.

As quietly as she could she approached the animal. It didn't take long since the animal had only taken a single step to turn around as it scoped the surroundings out. She reached out with both hands towards the animal's ankle. Touching it she noted the thick and rough texture. With a flex of her magical might she began her plan. The animal was quick to react, bending its thick neck to look down at her. Its head started to make its way towards her. She didn't know what it would do. Plus she couldn't focus on it. She had to finish her plan. So she closed her eyes and pumped up her magic infusion into the animal. Hoping she wouldn't die.

The hot breath rolling along her face was a good sign. The animal hadn't bitten her. Daring to squeeze an eye open, Aphordite looked to see what her fate would be. The animal's nose was positioned right before her. Its nostril flaring with a repeated breathing motion. Both eyes stared at her while she remained glued to the animal's leg. Tentatively she moved her left hand towards the massive snout before her. Its skin was similar to the leg. The thick leathery hide was quite warm under her hand.

"Can you understand me now?" She asked timidly. Her idea had been use her reality powers to alter the animal's mind. While she had used this power to breathe life into inanimate objects. The creation of her many children or even everyday items from thin air. She had never used this power on an already living being. Dite wasn't sure what would happen, or the full effects if this worked. It was quite possible this could fail completely and would soon attacked.

The animal's eyes were glazed over as he looked at her. The effects of pumping her power into the his brain were still working their magic. Deciding to error on the side of caution, Dite removed herself from touching the animal. Moving over to hide behind one of the nearby redwood trees. She peered around the massive trunk at the animal. It still remained motionless in this early morning sun. Its silverish white skin almost producing a shimmer look to the beast.

A sudden squeaky grunt from behind caused the woman to nearly jump out of her skin. Quickly turning on her heal she gazed in all directions. Looking for the direction on the sound. The squeak sounded off again. It was soon followed by another, then another. Whatever was out there wasn't alone. Dite quickly spotted a few of the low laying ferns begin to wiggle and shake as the noise makers moved through the undergrowth.

The Love Goddess moved closer to the noisey animals. Her curiousity overriding her minor fear. Certainly nothing this small would be a danger to her. She kept following the shaking fern line. The grunt and squeaks continuing on as the animals kept walking. It was approaching as small sun filled clearing. Patches on short grass swept both sides of a gentle creek. It was quite a peaceful little setting. Aphrodite hung back behind another tree. Waiting to see what these little noise makers are.

Dite was speechless. The group of nine animals were tiny compared to the dinosaur she had been teleported here with. Maybe a meter in length at the most. The bodies were light green with brown tiger striped down the back, tail and forelimbs. A small frill covered the the back of their necks. Leading down into a beak at the end of the mouth. Three were different with bright red spots over the eyes and back.

The little animals lined up at the creek. Taking turns at drinking from the water while one of the red backs kept its head up. Looking from side to side. Its little eys darting all over the nearby landscape. Only when another red back started doing the same did the first start to drink as well.

Dite watched the little dinosaurs with elation. It was such a simple but peaceful display of nature. Something she rarely saw anymore while wandering the world. Most mortal never took the time to enjoy their surroundings. Just push on onto the next destination. She to was guilty of that. Especially with her fake illusion of being an easy woman. She had become so numb to her surroundings that she rarely enjoyed being anywhere. Now though, she joy in just watching these little animals drinks from the creek.

It was not to last however. After a few more moments a new sound was heard. It was low. At first, one could be forgiven that it was just nothing but a figment of your imagination. But then she heard again. So did the little animal that was looking around. The animal seemd to look around faster the more the sound was heard. As the sound became more frequent, it sent out a loud swuaking cry. The rest of the little herd quickly began to run off. Dashing back into the ferns and brush.

Dite began looking around. The sound was getting closer, deeper. It started to sound like a drum. She could even feel it through the ground. Looking around she discoverd a hollow in one of redwoods nearby. It looked large enough to fit and easy enough to climb up into it. With the drumming getting closer. The woman scrambled into the hollow. Backing into it, she felt the wood slightly squish under her body. She hoped she wasn't hiding in anything bad. Tucking herself in, Aphrodite remained as quiet as she could.

The drumming sound revealed the great white beast that she had been sent here with. The deep drumming the result of its bulk walking on two legs. From her vantage point, Dite could see the animals thick leathery skin. The muscles stretching and bulging as it moved. Its great head moving from side to side. Those large orange eyes looking everywhere it could it seemed. The sliverish white hide looked quite beautiful in the early morning sun.

The animal lowered the front half of its body towards the little creek. Its strong forearms supoorting the weight of the head, neck and shoulders. Dite noticed the animal didn't hold its hand plam open like a person would when in a similar postion. No, the animal instead rested on its knuckles. Keeping the long sickle claws out of the dirt and mud. Most likely because laying it open-handed would bend the fingers back painfully.

Looking up from the beast's hands her gaze drift over the the animal's head. The first thing anyone would be drawn to would be those large orange eyes. They were such a sharp contrast to the rest of the animal's color, like fire in snow. As she continued to watch she noticed something else, a pit. The pit was in between the eye and the nostril. Just lower so it wouldn't effect eyesight. What could that be, she wondered to herself.

After finishing its drink the animal raised itself back onto its hind legs. Looking around it began to make little cackling sounds. Similar to a dolphin's, only many times larger. The sounds were vastly different then the growls and roars the animal presented to Ares when they had their brief interaction. Could the animal be calling out? But why? According to Athena this animal was most likely the only one of its kind. Due to it being manufactured by the mortals. So why was it giving off calls like it that?

Then it hit her. The animal was calling for her. Even though it had been a few minutes, she had temporarily forgotten the idea she had tried on the animal. She was hoping, with her abilty to slightly bend reality, that she could install the ability to understand mortal words into the animal. Had her idea worked? Only one way to find out. She took a deep breath, and pushed herself out of the tree.

Her feet landed with a heavy thud and crack of branch that laid under the shrub. Dite stood dead still as the massive head of the animal swung around. Its bright red eyes gazing at her. Eyes lit up in minor recognition when its eyes locked onto hers. In only three steps the animal was upon her, snout to face. Next she could hear heavy snorting. The animal was sniffing her, taking in her scent. She closed her eyes. While a goddess would reform after a short time. The pain of death was something she didn't want to experiance.

Fortunately she wouldn't have to. She realized her plan had work when the animal clicked again. Giving her a gentle nudge with its nose, the animal gave a call to her.

"Can you hear me?" She asked. While friendly was good. Being able to speak to it would increase her chances of getting out of here.

The animal looked at her for a few moments. As if to think about what she said. The animal nodded and Aphordite smiled. Unable to contain herself, she leapt onto the beast snout. Doing her best to hug the animal. Now that she had herself a friend and protector. She could focus on getting out of here.


	10. Chapter 10 Alert!

C10: Alert!

xxx Embryonics Administration and Labratories Compound xxx

Alarms were flashing on the screens of the monitors. Dr. Wu had barely been here longer then five minutes before the alarm. He had arrived to conduct the weekly examination. Ever since his private research backer had expressed their discontent with his old procedures. Especially with it leding to the escape of their investment, the Archaeodontodraco Rex. Dr. Wu had seriously stepped up the protocols. Personal visits were weekly instead of monthly now. Plus there was a constant status feed sent to his Isla Nublar office.

The Embroyonics Administration and Labratories Compound had been constructed back in the mid 1980s. Back when Hammond first developed the idea of an island resort rather San Diego. The purpose of this place would be mass embroyonic development. While the minature labs on Isla Nublar would be, and still is, something to show the tourists. So they could get an basic understanding of how dinosaurs were brought back from extinction. While here on Isla Sorna, this compound would be the factory floor where the real magic would happen.

The compound itself had been abandoned in late 1993. Hurricane Clarissa had through devestated this compound and the old worker village. In 1997 not only were they there to capture animals for Peter Ludlow's idea of opening Jurassic Park: San Deigo. The board was also interested in seeing if the facilities could be rehabilitated to functioning status. Obviously ending in disaster when most of the team and Ludlow himself were killed on the expedition. They tried again in 1999 when InGen had finalized its sale to Masrani Global.

Masrani had wished for proof of concept that the facility could repaired and repowered. As well as producing animals for a new iteration of the park. They had succeeded easily and during the course of the next nine months, business looked like it would return to normal. Money, however, became a big problem fast. And with no real investors to speak of yet. The compound was abandoned once more.

Finally in early 2004 they had everything in place. A team led by Vic Hoskins stormed the compound to retake from the island once and for all. Upon reenter, they quickly discovered the area had been overrun by a large pack of his 1999 experimental velociraptors. The fighting had been fierce with the animals causing many casulties to the team. After a few weeks of thorough extermination, resulting in the pack reduced by almost nintey percent, the compound had been retaken and reconstruction could begin again. With the only disturbing not being the discovery of human remains within the compound that post-dated the 1999 abandonment.

Dr. Wu moved from the entrance way towards his master control station. The room was a smaller layout of master control on Isla Nublar. Three rows of computer desks for a total of six computer stations took the majority of space. His private office at the back of the room. Along the walls various monitors and screen projection were displayed on the walls.

Main projection was a map of the island. Its jagged misshapen triangle appearance recognizable anywhere. In the lower southeastern corner was where the alert was coming from. In an area called White Wood. White wood was a special section of the island. It made the perfect home for the smaller dinosaurs. Its natural rock plateus made it difficult for human size or larger animals to enter. The only way to enter was a narrow pathway from White Wood's northwest side. Since they used helicopters to hunt and gather the animals now. The path had become completely overgrown. However since a large predator ran the risk of entering and destroying the fragile ecosystem of the little animals. It was also the only place on Sorna that employed a net of motion trackers.

"Status?" Dr. Wu asked the technician stationed at the first desk.

"Dr. Wu," the woman replied. "The second level motion sensors in White Wood have been tripped."

"Second level? Is it the accident or a rex?"

The lady quickly pressed a few keys. The screen responded by displaying a list of code names with their corresponding dots on the name. None were listed to be within White Wood. "No sir. Sp1 and Trx 1 to Trx 5 are still listed within their respective territories."

Wu glanced over to the codename: Sp1. Sp1 had promised so much, yet bore such little fruit. It had been created in 1999 as apart of that nine month period. When the testing ended, the animal was simply released. Along with all of their other tests. When they had returned in 2004 the animal was on their list for recapture. Unfortunately, something had snapped in its mind. The animal was extremely aggresive, bordering on reckless. There was substantial evidence to show it had even attacked and killed a few Tyrannosaurs. Though it should be noted that they were young, not full grown. Now it just seemed to roam the area directly south from here.

"There is something else," the lady stated. "There appears to be a human sized dinosaur in close company to the second level animal."

"Really?" Wu asked. "Any idea of animal classification by cross referencing the satellite silhouette with the database of known island animals?"

"One second sir," she pressed more button. Causing the projection to pull up more screens. With the silhouette of the mystery animal on the left and a scrolling list of profiles on the right. The technician began to shift through the complete list of island animals to try and find what these animals were. After a few seconds no positive matches had been made. "No cross reference match doctor. Species unknown, also no GPS tracker has been installed."

"No tracker? That's interesting." Wu was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "What is the current direction of the second level animal?"

"Current motion tracking has the animal slowly heading west. Chances appear to be good that it will leave White Wood via the path."

"Excellent, hopefully we won't lose to many subjects. Keep me posted with regulary updates to my office. I will contact the ACU to arrange a mssion within the next hour."

Without even waiting for the lady to reply Wu had quickly turned towards his office. This one was dressed the same as his lab on Isla Nublar. With the exception being the dual computer monitors. A progress bar was show on the screen listed at ninety-nine percent. It was labeled 'Project A75'. Sitting down at the desk he quickly grabbed the phone to call Hoskins. After a few rings, he got an answer.

"This is Hoskins." A male sounded through the speaker.

"Hoskins, this is Wu." The doctor spoke. "I have a job for you and your men."

"Can this wait doctor?" The voice sounded somewhat annoyed. "I just finished interviewing some friend of Grady. Grady recommended him to come help with our IBRIS project. Hopefully we will get some results now. Anyways I was just about to head to lunch."

"I'm afraid it can't wait Hoskins. It's the Archeao, I believe we finally found it." Was Wu's response before leaning back in his chair. "I need everything you can spare. It was spotted in White Wood. The motion sensors have it headed to the pathway, Right into The Meadow where the Tiger Raptor pack like to roam."

The line remained silent for a moment. Followed by the sounds of stuff being shifted around. After a few moments, Hoskins spoke again. "I can get two Sorna ACU teams, a skycrane and a recon RV team over to you in roughly ninety minutes."

"Very good Mr. Hoskins. Wu out." Wu leaned back again in his chair after ending his call. Soon he would have his client's asset back within the confines of its new holding cell. Deep within the restricted section of Nublar where it would wait for its buyer to come and evaluate it. They would get their dinosaur. While he made a killing in finacial aid to further his other hybrid projects.

A beep from the screen in front of him drew his attention back to the screen. Sitting forward, Wu spotted the screen displaying a new message. 'Status Update: A75 Genome Complete. Ready to Proceed.' Wu couldn't believe, after all the failed attempts in trying to surpass his client's genentic masterpiece. He had finally succeeded and was ready to breed an animal entirely of his own design and creation. He quickly began to press the corresponding buttons to begin fertilization and incubation.

On the second screen it showed two cylindrical eggs sitting in an incubation pod. A long robotic arm reached out from the wall. A long needle posed at the end of the arm. With the precision only a machine can have. The needle pierced the two eggs one at at time. Injecting them with Dr. Wu's new dinosaur. Now, in just six short weeks, two of his greatest creations would hatch. And a new era will dawn. With him in control.


	11. Chapter 11 Artemis

C11: Artemis:

xxx Artemis' Sacred Forest xxx

No one was speaking as Artemis and her hunt sat in a circle. They were all sitting within the area the beast had last been. Before his sudden departure due to Zeus' blind fit of rage. When Hera, Ares, Hestia and Artemis had appeared in the council chambers. The timing had been less then ideal. Percy Jackson and his group had just arrived with Zeus' master bolt. The boy's total lack of respect had been raising Zeus' ire.

Seeing his favorite son wounded in such a fashion had thrown the god king into a mental state bordering madness. He was instantly demanding that Apollo heal him. When Hera blocked him by saying the Ares was a criminal. Deserving his current prediciment and more. They had begun argueing the next moment. Zeus demanding and Hera not allowing it. Their power flexed through the room. Causing the marbled hall to shake under the power of the two rulers of Olympus. Hestia had quickly removed the demi-gods and satyr from Olympus. Returning them safely to the camp while holding on to the master bolt to give to her younger brother after he had calmed down. Only he didn't calm down. The yelling kept getting worse until. He struck Hera. Slapping her across the face for daring to defy him.

The sound had been instantly deafening. The whole room was bathed in silence as Hera bent over. Clutching her cheek that now supported the red mark from his hand. "You forget your place Hera." He said, "While you are my wife. I am the King of Olympus and my word is law. And my word states that Ares will be healed. Plus, now that the animal has been shown to be powerful enough to threaten us. I want it removed from this place and returned to its place on earth. One of those Islands!"

With a wave of his hand. Everyone knew that Zeus had indeed sent the animal away before a single soul could lead a rebuttal against him

"Father!" Artemis yelled, "We need that animal to punish the mortals that are mocking us!"

"It is a threat my daughter. Be thankful I didn't order it killed." Zeus replied with a tone of finality. He might have said more. Had he not keeled over in pain the next moment. Hera had recovered and struck back. Kicking the man right in his jewels with all of her might. He crumpled to the floor. Clutching himself as he writhed in pain on the floor. Hera kicked him again. This time, it sent him skidding across the floor. A moment later he plowed head first into his own throne. The golden chair bowling over on top of him.

"You are a fool Zeus." Hera stated. Her eyes and voice taking a cold tone. "But no more a fool then I. For only now do I see your cruelty to those most derserving of your mercy and help. Your son was clearly in thew wrong. And you think just because he is your favorite child he is to be absolved of his crime?" The dust from the impact soon cleard. Revealing Zeus laying amongst the rubble. A small stream of golden ichor running from his lips. "It seems I was blind to the fact that your son gets his arrogance from you. He gets his mindset of he can do no wrong from you. He treats women the way he does, because of you! Well no longer, either you punish your sons for the crimes he has commited. The theft of the your 'beloved' master bolt. And the attempted rape of Aphrodite. Plus you will return the animal to Artemis' sacred woods. Fail to do so, and I will petition your removal from the seat of power in front of the whole of Olympus. I'm sure I don't need to tell you how much the minor gods and goddess despise your rule. Loving nothing more then to see you removed."

Zeus coughed as he lay there at her feet. In all his millennia of life. Never had his wife been this furious with him. To actually strike him. Him the king! He couldn't understand it. A king could do whatever he wanted. By extension so could his son, the prince. What right did she have to be mad at him?!

Artemis frowned as she watched Hera glare at her father. Something was wrong. She had been expecting Aphrodite to burst in here with the animal's sudden disappearence. But she hadn't, leaving a sinking feeling in Artemis' stomach. She turned her head to gaze upon her woods. Her Olympian sight quickly raced to the spot where the animal and the Love Goddess had been left. The animal was obviously gone, but as Artemis kept looking. She could find no sign of Aphrodite.

Suddenly a voice rang out over Olympus "Zeus! As the Goddess of Beauty, Love, Desire, Passion, Sexuality and Pleasure I hearby curse you! Never shall any woman look at you with the eys of lust or passion. Never shall any woman immortal or mortal look at you with anything then less hate and disgust. You shall never be aroused in the presence of women either. And if you try to go to men for release. You shall never be on top. I swear that on the River Styx I shall not change this decree for at least the next five hundred years!" The rumbling of the clouds signalled the cementing of Aphrodite's oath.

"Aphrodite," Artemis started, "she was touching the animal when father sent him away. She got sent there to."

Hera looked over her shoulder after Artemis spoke. Her foot holding Zeus to the floor. "Are you certain of this? Can you see her with the animal?"

"No," Artemis replied without hesitation. "Athena was going to say this at the meeting today. The Island are blanketed in primative mist. None of us can see what takes place on those islands. That why Athena went to that appointment instead of coming here with us. To get first hand knowlegde from the mortals who have been to those islands."

"So my husband," Hera said darkly as she turned her gaze back to Zeus. Who was still pinned under his wife's foot. Her face showed the digust Aphrodite had cursed him to face when being looked at by a woman. "Not only have you punished an innocent with your rash behavior. You attempted to absolve the crimnal of his crimes. I'd bet you'd go as far as to even abolish the fact Ares stole your master bolt. And now, to top it off. You have all but unjustly banished Aphrodite until she can get off those islands. You clearly are no longer fit to be the King of Olympus."

"You don't get to decide that." His voice ground out.

"You know what? You're right. Let's go ask mother of her opinion on your recent behavior." Before he could respond. Hera had bent down to grab him by his collar. In a blinding flash of light. They both were gone.

So now Artemis sat here with her hunt, waiting. Until Athena returned they could't really plan ahead beyond sharpening their arrows and knives. They knew they would be heading to one of the islands to retrieve both Aphrodite and their abused dinosaur brother. Artemis' opinion on the Love Goddess had greatly improved from the Ares' Incident. With her in such a state of panic. Aphrodite's control over her power had slipped just enough that Artemis felt it. The maidenhood the Love Goddess.

When Artemis questioned her about it. Dite instantly broke down into tears. Telling Hestia and herself about hiding behind all the illusions. The prison her domain had turned out to be. The constant whispers from other Gods and Goddesses. The endless staring from lechrous men and women. It all came out as she was comforted by Hestia and Artemis before passing out.

"Lady Artemis," Zoe Nightshade called. Drawing her mistress from her thoughts. The auburn woman blinked her silver eyes as she turned to gaze at Zoe. "Do you think we will make it time before the mortals find them?"

The Moon Goddess sighed. "I'm not sure Zoe. I hope time in this place has curved the animal's aggressive behavior. If not, then I hope Dite can think rationally enough to make for a tree line." Artemis rubbed her head to sooth the migraine she was now carrying. With everything going on, today seemed to be the most taxing in the Goddess' memory. While she wished there was more she could do. For now, she would have to wait for Athena to return from her meeting so they could plan accodingly.

The silence was broken once more after a few minutes. In a flash of golden light, Hera appeared before the hunters. Her face held in a stern frown as the light died down. The hunters quickly put themselves into a kneeling position while Artemis stood to address her fellow Olympian.

"Lady Hera, I must be honest in that I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon. I figured you would still be with Zeus at Lady Rhea's."

Hera frowned, "With Aphrodite's decree in effect I do not wish to be anywhere near that man right now. Besides with him currently indisposed by mother. It falls on me to maintain the order of the Council. So I'm here to see what the plan is on the return of Aphrodite and the animal?"

"I'm afraid that until Athena returns. We don't have much to plan at the moment. While I can suspect which island that father sent them to. I can't predict with any certainity as to which part of the island they would go. Plus there is the mortals that we have to plan for as well. Since we want our world to remain hidden from the regular mortal's eyes."

Hera nodded as she crossed her arms. "Very well. Please inform me when you are ready to depart. I wish to keep a close eye on everything I can while I'm in charge. These events don't feel random."

Atermis arched an eyebrow, "You suspect a plot against Olympus?"

"It wouldn't be the first time and we have made plenty of enemies over the centuries." Was the beginning of Hera's reply. "With Ares being controlled by some outside force to steal the masterbolt and Hades' Helm. To this suprise animal's mysterious ability to eat our plane's monster and even brutally harm beings like us. Make no mistake about it Artemis. Someone is moving against us, and I plan to be ready for it as long as I am in charge."


End file.
